Strange Trip
by Ani Anime
Summary: If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story. Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China. He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman
1. Default Chapter

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

At the sacred Hot Springs in China the last of the Dragon Clan was practicing.  Wufei Chan had convinced his fellow pilots to journey with him to China before they headed off to their mission in Japan.  While he went to practice at this special training ground the group relaxed and enjoyed a bit of respite from their hectic schedules—later they would continue on to Japan for the mission.  The group was staying at a hotel while Wufei made his journey to the springs.  Wufei had booked a room but knew that he would be here training for as long as their itinerary and the weather permitted. 

In each pool large bamboo poles rose from the streaming waters—great warriors would stand on those poles—their perfect balance testament to their strengths.  Wufei concentrated and leaped onto one of the poles over a large streaming pool.  He was concentrating so hard that he was unaware of the danger nearby. 

"Sir you must not practice in cursed springs.  These springs are very dangerous," shouted the grounds guide.  His voice broke Wufei's concentration and Wufei perched precariously on the top of a wooden pole flap his arms valiantly but in vain. 

"Whoa!"  Splash! 

"Oh, no you fall in spring of drown girl.  Very cursed spring, 400 years ago a young girl drowned in that spring now whoever falls in that spring takes on the form of drowned girl..." 

Our story begins. 

Dear Reader:

Thanks for reading my prologue.  I don't usually write comedies.  In fact this is the only one I've ever written.  Please let me know what you think.  I have horror and my first romance will soon to be posted.  So give me an opinion on this, it will help me find my genre. 

Sincerely,

Ani


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 2 

Wufei didn't talk about his misadventure with the others and kept yesterday's outcome a secret.  He couldn't believe what had happened, he thought after he got back from the training grounds and took a shower that the illusion was just that, an illusion.  It must have been contaminated water or maybe there was some kind of hallucinogen in the air, which caused him to become delirious, Wufei debated internally. So caught up in his misadventure, Wufei did not realized that he was no longer alone. 

"Hey Wufei are we going to practice at the ancient grounds of the Dragon clan," Duo yelled out.  The loud American colonist was racing to catch up with him his voice ringing across the hotel lobby as he went to meet the others in the hotel restaurant for breakfast.  Every morning since they got to China Duo had been up early wondering if today Wufei would take him. 

"I don't know.  The ancestors will probably be mad if some foreigner enters the holy training grounds," Wufei teased.  He was happy to take his mind off his current situation. 

"Hey, you promised," Duo snapped. 

Actually Wufei hadn't promised he had only said he wished he could show them the lands of his people.  He had been telling the group about the family legend.  Where a thousand of years ago there were great schools of the martial arts all though-out China and the Dragon clan was one of the most powerful.  Among the clan it was said that if a teacher was to take a young prospective student to the special grounds and if that student passed a sacred rite then he was destined to never be a loser in a battle. 

Trowa and Quatre had found the tale amusing enjoyable.  Heero seemed to be listening which is most likely a stretch, however Duo was enraptured with the story.  He fell in love with the romantic images Wufei had described and begged Wufei to take him. 

"I want to be unbeatable.  Wufei take me to the ancient site," Duo begged.  "I will make you the best partner ever." 

Wufei just laughed shaking his head.  A smirk lightening up his normally serious face.  "Duo taking you there and having you go through a rite like we were teacher and student are two different things." 

"But you have showed me so much already," Duo protested.  "We're practically teacher and student." 

"The ritual is very difficult.  There hasn't been a new member to the clan through that approach for hundreds of years, maybe even thousands," Wufei told him seriously as the two of them joined the others. 

"You should have faith in your teaching skills," Duo said angrily. 

"You would be better off just asking Wufei to teach you another fighting technique.  Instead of wasting his time," Heero interjected his wild brown hair and vivid dark blue eyes not matching his quiet mannerisms. 

"Hey! What are you implying, Heero," Duo snapped realizing he may have just been insulted. 

Wufei also stiffened at the comment.  Did Heero mean that he thought the ritual was not real?  Or it was a waste of time?  Both of them waited to hear Heero's answer. 

"Exactly that, you're wasting his time," Heero supplied flatly. 

Wufei frowned but said nothing.  It wasn't him Heero was insulting after all.  Still this was their normally quiet Heero, bickering?  Duo always complained that Heero liked to antagonize him but to say the truth none of the others believed it to be true.  They didn't believe that Duo was lying since Duo always claims to tell the truth just that he must be mistaken. 

"Oh, so you think I'll fail.  I won't.  I mean if Wufei takes me," Duo huffed. 

"It makes no difference," Heero countered. 

"Heero is right it makes no difference," Quatre agreed his light aquamarine eyes and ash blonde hair giving him the appearance of perpetual innocence.  His commanding tone belied the image. 

"Quatre you too," Duo was flabbergasted. 

"Hear me out.  Omitting the unbeatable part, which can be interpreted in many ways," Quatre added quickly seeing Wufei's frown.  "What difference does it make if Wufei takes Duo there as a student.  Are you not someone who has learned from him so either way if Wufei takes Duo there then he already is his student." 

"Actually there is a difference, students who go through the rite are not just a student but potential future clan members," Wufei elaborated. 

"So the actual question is do you want another clan member even if the chances of that happening are slim," Trowa asked his brown bangs covering one of his dark green eyes. 

There was a pregnant silence. 

They all knew Wufei was the last of his clan and Duo was an orphan.  Being part of a family meant a lot to both of them.  If Wufei didn't want to even offer him such an option, Duo would be devastate by his rejection but Wufei was never a cruel person. 

"I didn't know it was that personal you don't—" Duo started to say but Wufei cut him off. 

"I will be visiting the site today to pay tribute to my clan.  It is also close to where we hid the ship.  It really doesn't make a difference if it's to initiate a new student or meditate.  Now let me go change and pack," Wufei said to everyone and left. 

"Well Duo I wish you good luck," Quatre said happily. 

Duo smiled happily, secretly relieved that Wufei had not spurned him.  Suddenly, Heero stood up he gave Duo a penetrating look and walked off. 

"Sheez what is eating him?  It's not like he's under pressure," Duo complained. 

"Well that's your own doing," Trowa said to Duo flashing him the second green eye from under his brown bangs. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Wufei decided that he was not going to go back to the sacred springs and truthfully he was very flattered and glad Duo had taken an interest in his family's legend.  When Duo came back from breakfast Wufei told him to get ready they were leaving at once.  He set a fast pace as they reach the base of the mountain leading to a valley of plateaus and peaks in the northern area. 

"It's a good distance so don't lag behind," Wufei said sternly.  Duo wasn't fooled for a minute he knew that Wufei was pleased with his interest. 

It was a great day the sky was blue and the temperature mild.  Wufei was wearing a traditional string pants, tank top and Chinese style jacket.  His straight black hair pulled into it customary ponytail.  His dark almond shaped eyes staring intently ahead.  Duo felt a little out of place and it wasn't just his chestnut color hair in a 3 foot long braid and violet eyes that made him feel that way.  He had decided to wear his hiking boots and comfortable jeans and jacket but he wasn't sure what he should practice in.  Duo carried only a small bag with an extra change of clothes, water and snacks. 

"Wufei is what I'm wearing okay?"  Wufei barely spared him a glance.  He didn't seem concerned so Duo decided not to worry about it. 

They reached the ancient site after nearly three hours of up hill climbing.  The impression of a large structure was all that was left—part of the original foundation's stones were scattered about.  It was on an incredibly high plateau with a few small trees gracing the place. 

"Brr! It's cold," Duo complained. 

"When we start you will not feel the cold," Wufei said while drawing a white loincloth from within the folds of his jacket.  "Put this on," He said as he tossed the garment to Duo. 

"What, you want me to wear this thing, no way," Duo said eyeing the garment that resembled a large diaper to him. 

"Am I not to be your teacher?  Do as I say.  I thought you were serious," he scowled. 

Duo stopped grumbling and started to undress placing his clothes in his bag and hanging it on some nearby brush.  Wufei took the ancient arts very seriously and he knew that he would actually become very angry with him if he was not serious.  He may even leave him stranded there if he pissed him off enough. 

"Next, we must meditate and clear our minds of worldly thoughts, " Wufei continued when Duo was done.  "We call on the ancestors of the Dragon clan," Wufei intoned in the old tongue.  He clapped his hands together once loudly and repeated the phase. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

They had set out from very early morning and had been practicing all day.  The sun was starting its decent in the west and the whole plateau was bathed in an orange glow.  Wufei had only allowed Duo breaks to drink water.  Now his legs were beginning to feel like jelly. 

Duo had just finished this latest kata when his knees gave out.  "No more, I can't do another," he croaked. 

Wufei grounded his teeth in frustration.  When he had first came with Duo he thought that he would last about an hour or so and then probably give up.  He never dreamed that Duo would not only succeed in remembering the intricate steps but also that he would execute them so perfectly. 

The sun would set in about an hour and Duo only had 25 kata's left before finishing the rite.  He must complete them before the sun sets.  The Dragon Clan had not had an initiate this way in so many years.  All members were usually born into the clan but there was another way for someone to become a member.  Now something that had started out as a fluke seemed much more to Wufei. 

If Duo completed this rite not only would his ancestors recognize him as a new member but also the guardian of the ancestors would be pleased that Wufei has continued the work of his people.  Wufei believed he could sense the forces of the ancestors all around him and it was not just from the growing number of darks clouds above their heads. 

"Shin Tao Ki Kei, Dragon Flying Fist," Wufei yelled the next kata first in Chinese then in English.  He could not let Duo give up when he was so close.  Wufei stepped up to Duo and repeated his request.  By the law of the ritual Wufei could not tell Duo that he was so close to finishing.  However, Wufei could put, as much pressure as needed on the candidate to finish but if Duo really refused then there was nothing he could do. 

"No more Wufei really," Duo panted. 

"Heero was right about you, you have been wasting my time" Wufei growled at him his face an angry snarl. 

"No more, I can barely move," Duo, panted.  Wufei grabbed his long braid and pulled hard. 

"Ouch, Are you trying to kill me?" Duo cried out.  He tugged his braid back looking truly upset. 

Kill him?  On inspiration Wufei drew a strange ceremonial dagger from his belt and brandished it in Duo's face.  "If you don't continue I will kill you.  I will not have brought a failure to the ancestors," Wufei threatened. 

"No—Ouch!" Duo yelled clutching his face.  Wufei had just dragged the dagger across his left cheek giving him a shallow cut and quick as lightening he reversed the blade and pressed it against his throat .  He repeated the desired kata. 

"Dragon Flying Fist," Wufei growled at him.  Duo looked at Wufei's angry face—he stepped back and gathered his reserved.  He started the intricate moves of the Dragon Flying Fist. 

Wufei jumped back onto a protrusion of foundation to observe him.  He took off his shirt and yelled out the next kata.  The clouds continued to grow overhead and the wind started to pickup.  The ancestors were whispering to him. 

Duo had only two more kata's to go when the sky had grown quite dark but it was from clouds not the setting sun.  The last rays of sun were not completely gone in the west and the sky had a rich red cast to it.  The wind was sharp and snatched the sweat from their skin.  Wufei could feel the energy in the air.  The ancestors _were_ with them.  "Shin Yei Shin Ken Yei No, Dragon Rises Dragon Truth," Wufei called to Duo for the last kata.  Then Wufei started to chant as Duo started to perform the steps. 

_Spirit of the Dragon Clan I bring to you ___

_One who is worthy  ___

_One who is strong  ___

_One who is true ___

_Duo Maxwell has taken your song ___

_Ancient Ancestor hear your son ___

_Accept the strength of this powerful one ___

A boom of thunder echoed his voice. 

Duo was trembling from fatigue he wasn't even sure how he was managing to keep standing.  Wufei was shouting in a strange tongue.  He thought he heard Wufei say his name then a boom.  Duo was so exhausted he didn't even flinch at the loud peal of thunder but as he came to a stop on this last kata—he raised weary eyes to see Wufei standing slightly above him his arms raised to the heavens.  The wind was so strong it was whipping Wufei's short ponytail loose.  Duo stopped and swayed waiting for the next request.  He tried to blink away the sweat dropping into his eyes when he realized that it was rain. 

"Ancient Ancestors hear your son!" Wufei's howl suddenly turned into a screech. 

Lighting flashed above and his form was illuminated briefly.  Then the sky opened up and a deluge came down.  One moment Wufei was standing on the protrusion of rock then next it was a topless girl with shoulder length red hair.  She was petite, trim and athletic but with full breasts. 

Duo was standing there blinking the water out of his eyes.  He thought he must be delusional.  Was there a topless girl standing in front of him?  He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

Wufei froze something was wrong.  Duo was gaping at him.  He looked down at him self and screamed.  "No!"  He threw his arms around his chest and reached for his shirt then turned and ran away. 

Duo blinked really hard but he had lost sight of the girl.  He heard her screamed and then she was gone.  He looked around and realized that Wufei was missing. 

"Wufei where are you?" Duo's voice was a tired whisper. 

"Where are you?"  Duo yelled.  "Wufei!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 3 

Damn you Wufei, Duo sniffled.  The rain storm was hard but over quickly and once it stopped a soft twilight had emerged.  Duo managed to find that his clothes and was happy to see that they had escaped a soaking because he had hung them on the lower branches of the brush.  In the twilight light he made his way to their hidden ship and stayed there the night. 

Early in the morning Duo went back into town.  The trip down was much faster and when Duo got to the hotel he bumped into Heero coming back from breakfast.  "Where's Wufei?" 

"His last known whereabouts were with you," Heero stated taking in Duo's disarray. 

"So what happened?" Heero asked unusually curious. 

"Nothing a real bed won't fix that's all," Duo said as he stormed passed and went into his room.  After a hot shower and thinking about what Heero said he became worried—maybe Wufei didn't leave him—maybe something happened to him.  Maybe that girl had something to do with it?  His anger disappeared and Duo became truly worried.  He grabbed a clean dry jacket and went to tell the others. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The ancestors are mad at something I did Wufei agonized.  It had to be his duel with Trieze, Wufei thought as he had snuck back into his room.  He had wondered around all night trying to come to grips with what had happened.  In the end he decided he was going to run off into the wilderness of China and see if he could come to grips with what transgressions he must have made.  He packed his bags but then right before he was going to leave he decided he would take a quick shower.  Then as like before when he took a bath he became a man again. 

This is the same thing that had happened right after visiting the sacred training grounds.  Wufei decided he needed to go back there.  He grabbed his sword decided to pay a certain guide a little visit. 

As Wufei came out of his room determined to leave for the springs he bumped right into Duo.  Duo!  He had forgotten.  He had left him at the ancient site. 

"Thank you for a wonderfully night Wufei," Duo quipped sarcastically.  Seeing Wufei not only okay but fresh from a shower caused Duo to reaffirm his decision to wring Wufei's neck. 

"Duo I don't have time for you, out of my way," Wufei hissed at him seeing that he was fine from last night's fiasco and thinking only of the guide. 

"What kind of attitude is that?" Duo shouted. 

Normally Duo would never instigate a fight but he was so short tempered and feeling abused from the initiation rite that instead he continued to block his way.  Quatre and Trowa hearing raised voices stepped out into the hall to see what was going on.  They had taken adjoining rooms so they could easily reach each other in an emergency.  Heero quickly joined them from the lobby.  He had lingered near the rooms after seeing Duo earlier. 

"Guys this is not the time and place to settle a disagreement," Quatre said trying to intercede.  It didn't help.  Wufei tried again to step around Duo but Duo wasn't having it. 

"What should we do?" Quatre whispered to the other two. 

"Watch and make sure Wufei doesn't kill him," Trowa suggested with a shrug. 

"We're not going to be able to stop them and knowing Wufei it will be over quickly," Heero added dryly. 

Duo continued as if he hadn't heard them.  "You really are something," he remarked regarding Wufei's attitude.  "You take me to the some desolate place, you abused me, you cut me across the face then when you're done you abandoned me and you expect me to just let that go unanswered." 

"Move out of my way or maybe you would like me to cut your other cheek for you," Wufei hissed.  Before Duo could decide Wufei drew his sword and lounged at him. 

Duo knew that Wufei was dead serious about cutting him again and his only thought was to not get a matching slice.  So he dropped his jacket and dodged to the left.  Wufei stepped down right on the jacket.  The soft material on the carpet left little traction and Wufei lost his balance.  Duo took advantage of this and spun around to grabbed Wufei by the neck with one arm and with the other reached for the dagger Wufei kept in his belt.  It was the same dagger Wufei had used on him the night before—within seconds Duo had Wufei trapped. 

"Eye for an eye and cheek for a cheek," Duo whispered hotly in his ear as he drew the edge of the dagger across Wufei's left cheek. 

The other pilots watched dumbfounded as blood welled up in the cut on Wufei's face and spilled down his neck.  Wufei went limp in Duo's grasp. 

"That's enough Duo," Quatre admonished him. 

"No I deserve this," Wufei told them.  "I am disgraced.  The ancestors had accepted Duo and shunned me.  I am petty and unworthy." 

Duo's anger subsided quickly and not being a person to hold onto a grudge he let Wufei go.  "What are you talking about?"  

"I didn't want to believe it but this proves it.  Duo has bested me effortlessly.  He has earned the right." 

They all stared at Wufei for a second.  They then turned to Duo for answers.  Obviously something was wrong. 

"What's wrong with Wufei?" Heero asked tactlessly. 

Before Duo could answer Wufei bowed to him and ran off. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ranma what are we going to do for the school trip," Akane asked over the breakfast table.  It was humiliating to be the only ones not able to go. 

Both she and Ranma needed to pay for their year-end trip but both their parents were broke.  Well that was no surprise for Ranma, his father Genma never had never money but Akane was quite surprised when her father, Souun told her that he too couldn't pay the 50,000 yen for the trip. 

"We will just have to get jobs and pay for it ourselves.  I'm surprised your dad didn't have the dough he's not a dead beat like mine," Ranma mumbled around a mouthful of food. 

"Ranma!" 

"What dad," Ranma yelled back.  It wasn't even necessary since they were sitting right across from each other in the Tendo's dining area. 

"Son, you're getting older now, you should be thinking about supporting a wife and home of your own," Ranma's Dad stated.  Akane's father agreed and added to both children, "Genma is absolutely correct this is a good opportunity to show that you can support my daughter." 

"I don't need Ranma to support me," Akane huffed. 

"Akane baby, I'll give you what you need.  Us older men are so resourceful," said Happosai Genma and Souun's sensei. 

"You're the oldest man ever and what ever resources you had have long since dried up," Ranma snapped at him. 

"Dried up, see here when I was your age I supported a wife and two mistresses," Happosai shouted. 

"Yeah in support bras and panties, stolen ones at that."" Ranma laughed. "I bet, the old hags probably needed them." 

"Why you have no respect for the greatest martial arts master ever!" 

This started Happosai threatening and Ranma and taunting then Happosai threatening some more.  Soon the two were fighting.  Ranma dodged Happosai's blows laughing at the wizen old man. 

"Well I'm off to school," Ranma said leaping to his feet and running outside, Happosai hot on his heels.  Akane ignored them both.  She was just about to leave when her second oldest sister spoke. 

"Akane you are so naive, what you need is a rich fiancé," said Ribbiki Akane's with a flip of her straight shoulder length hair.  When her senior trip had came up she had gotten Kuno to pay for it and her spending money to boot. 

"It's nice to have a man to take care of such things Akane," Kasumi added.  She was Akane's oldest sister. 

"Well I don't need Ranma or any man to do anything for me," Akane said to the group as she left for school. 

Soon Ranma fell in behind her.  He had tricked Happosai by running past a ladies lingerie store knowing the old pervert couldn't resist stopping and drooling in the window.  He glanced now at the silent Akane walking ahead of him.  He really felt bad that he couldn't paid for both of them and vowed to himself that he would do his best to get the money. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

In Japan the Gundam boys searched for an eccentric teacher of mentality martial arts, a fighting style that used a mental fighting skill.  They were to contact that person and bring them to space for only that teacher knew how to controlled parts of the brain long thought dormant.  They had hidden their ship in the city's lake which also served as the town reservoir.  Then Quatre secured rooms for them at a nearby hotel. 

This part of Japan was equivalent to a Quaker village in America.  The people here spurned modern advancement and struck to the old ways.  The pilots needed to blend in not raise any suspicions.  Heero was lead on this mission but even he was out of depth with the old life style.  After their second week in Japan they were still empty handed.  They decided to meet in Heero's room to discuss their findings.  Wufei was the last to make his entrance.  He walked into the plain unadorned room in traditional Japanese style and sat of the low table with the others. 

So far they had checked every college and university on the mainland and many of the surrounding islands.  They had checked all the private industries that boasted technologies or hidden secrets of cere-enhancements.  No one had fit the profile. 

"Maybe he is working in a high school or a dojo," Wufei suggested.  He automatically assumed the teacher was a man. 

"He or she is a person of renown learning," Quatre argued.  "Those places would be beneath our target." 

"Yeah but he or she is eccentric," Duo stated.  "We should check high schools and dojos." 

"But that will take forever and we are not really sure that if it is on option," Quatre said. 

"What do you think Heero," Trowa asked looking for another opinion. 

"A very elite high school and a renown dojo could be just as good as a college," Heero stated. 

"So high schools and dojos are now on the list," Duo confirmed.  "Well that wraps up tonight.  I'm going to hit a hot spot anyone interested in coming?" 

"Sure Duo," Wufei said. 

Duo was not expecting anyone to come.  He was even more surprised that Wufei agreed to go.  Since the incident in China Wufei had been isolating him self.  He did apologize to Duo about his cruel actions but had not made any attempt to get back into socializing with them like he used to.  Maybe he had finally come to grips with what was bothering him, Duo thought, happy that Wufei was feeling better. 

Wufei had another reason to head for the young hot spots.  He was looking a for certain someone.  A young man who had fallen into the spring of drowned pig.  This young man had just stopped in the park and claimed to be on his way to Japan.  The guide had claimed he was lost.  Wufei didn't buy that.  The guide also said that he had been looking for a cure for some time and had some semi-good results.  The guide had pointed him out but when Wufei tried to catch him he had disappeared. 

He remembered rushing after the guy and losing him as he slipped into some thick thorny bushes.  One minute the guy was there the next he was gone.  Wufei barely manage to dodge the park's sprinklers as he searched for him..  Then later during their first few days in Japan Wufei saw him again.  Wufei couldn't believe his luck.  He was sure it was him.  He was wearing the same beaten up bandana and carrying the same travel pack.  Again, he tried to catch the guy but when he got to the place where he last saw him there was only an old washer woman cleaning her sidewalk. 

He had only lost eye contact for a second when the young man turned the corner.  He couldn't believe he lost him again.  Still, he was happy he saw him for now he knew he was somewhere in this city. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Everything is cool with us, right," Duo questioned Wufei as they walked together towards the local clubs. 

"Of course, you are my student and though I was found wanting—I must do my duty and continue to train you," Wufei said solemnly. 

Duo rolled his eyes at the statement.  He didn't believe Wufei was being punished.  It was just lucky that he won their brief encounter. 

"Are you sure the ancestors found you wanting?" Duo wondered.  "I mean, why would they accept your student and not you." 

"I don't know why but I'm sure," Wufei said firmly.  He had convinced him self that he was being punished by his ancestors.  He did not believe it was some ridiculous cursed spring.  That's why it was so important to meet this other victim, he thought silently as he followed Duo.  It would prove if the park guide was telling the truth. 

"Wufei, did that girl have something to do with it?" Duo asked in a whisper. 

Wufei stiffened at Duo's remark.  He had forgotten that Duo had seen him.  He could not deny the knowledge of the girl that would just raise more questions.  He had to think of a way to convince Duo not too repeat what he saw to anyone.  Suddenly inspired Wufei pulled Duo to a stop in the middle of the street.  He was going to tell him that she was an enemy of the Dragon clan and not to approach her—that if he saw her again he must tell him immediately.  He never got the chance because as they stopped the guy behind them ran right into them. 

"Oh! Oaf!  What's the meaning of this," Ryoga cried out as he slammed into the two. 

Thinking they were thieves Ryoga grabbed his umbrella prepared to fight them off.  Wufei and Duo both jumped away and took in the young man with a yellow and black spotted bandanna.  He had wild dark hair that reminded them of Heero but that's where the similarities ended.  His very expressive face and outlandish outfit showed him to be a person with a very different personality.  He carried a large travel bag and the largest umbrella they had ever seen. 

"Yo sorry dude, we didn't see ya," Duo apologized. "What's with the umbrella?" 

Wufei on the other hand was startled to realize that the man he was searching for was right here and quickly cut in.  "We are sorry to have disturbed you.  I am Wufei Chan and this is Duo Maxwell.  We were going one of the local clubs maybe we can show our apology by buying you a drink," Wufei offered. 

Ryoga was surprised; no one had ever offered to buy him a drink.  As he thought about it he realized that no one has ever offered to buy him anything.  He had always been alone and his life style had never given him the opportunities to make friends.  Ryoga felt his face heat with pleasure and scenes of himself and his new friends enjoying themselves in various activities flashed through his mind. 

Wufei and Duo watched the guy go though several facial expressions before bursting out and saying, "Ranma will be so jealous wait till I tell him how I made friends." 

Wufei gave Duo a look asking for patience.  Duo just cocked an eyebrow at the whole event.  He was surprised that Wufei would just suddenly up and invite the guy to come along with them.  Since he was a regular socialite, he had no problem with it.  It's just that Wufei was not a socialite.  What was he up to, he wondered? 


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 4 Waitresses Wanted 

Ranma looked at the sign again.  Not another waitress job, but these were the only types of work he could find that offered night hours.  If I have to wear another skimpy outfit and try to avoid perverts all night I think am gonna kill someone, Ranma sighed to him self.  He went to a nearby restaurant and order a pitcher of ice water and napkins.  A few minutes later he, now a she, was back at the club offering the waitress job.  Switch Hitters waitresses wore cute little baseball outfits, white and blue pinstripes shorts with cut off tops and caps to match.  Well it's better than a skirt Ranma thought even though the shorts barely covered his butt. 

"Hey honey, two screw drivers," said a loud tourist.  Ranma got the two drinks and went back to the man. 

"Hey you're new right," the guy said leering at him and slapping him on the butt.  Ranma was about to flatten him with the tray when the guy whipped out a 2,000 yen and slipped it in his pocket. 

"When you get off of work girlie," the man breathed.  His breath was nothing but alcoholic fumes. 

2,000 yen was enough to make Ranma far more tolerant.  "Soon," he cooed.  Maybe this could be enterprising after all, he thought. 

"Ranma there are other customers," the manager yelled.  He watched the new girl move about, she seemed flirty type.  Rats! Not another one, the manager thought.  The last waitress he had ran off with a customer during the middle of a shift.  The twit even took the tray and drinks she was serving at the time.  He was going to have to keep an eye on that one. 

Halfway through the night Ranma realized that he was making quite a bit in tips.  This place was definitely better than the last two.  At least these lechers paid for the quickie feelies. 

"Over here woman," called a young Chinese guy.  The guy seemed too young be here but Ranma didn't care he just hoped he was a big tipper also. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

After brief introductions they headed to a club call the Switch Hitters.  They saddled up to the bar and after Duo finished his beer he hit the dance floor.  Wufei was glad to see him go he wanted time alone with Ryoga.  Ryoga not being a dancer stayed with Wufei and they both got second drinks and looked for good place to view the dance floor.  They found some on a balcony right under the over-head lights.  The music was not so deafening there. 

"Wow your friend looks great.  I could never go out there without looking stupid," Ryoga confessed looking down. 

Wufei glanced down onto the dance floor—Duo was easy to spot.  Several girls had surrounded him and he was easily exchanging partners with them.  His black jeans and jacket looked stylish and he could just make out a white tee underneath.  Wufei had donned his usually black Chinese string pants and white tank top. 

Their coordinating colors had made them seem almost a couple and Ryoga started to feel a little unsophisticated around such worldly guys.  He glanced at Wufei from the corner of his eyes.  This guy was not from around here  

"I also admire Duo's relaxed attitude.  He is always like that.  It may fool people into thinking that he is never serious or smart but behind that facade is a very intelligent and strong personality.  He is a good friend," Wufei replied glancing at Ryoga.  He found the other watching him intently.  He smiled softly noticing that he had finished his drink so Wufei ordered him another.  He continued the conversation hoping to work up to asking him about the springs. 

"I have officially made him my student when we were recently in China," Wufei said.  "Have you ever been to China?"  

"Yes, I travel quite of bit.  I am forever in search," Ryoga said ardently gulping down his drink. 

Wufei called a waitress over, "over here woman another." 

"Ryoga what are you doing here," Ranma said surprised. 

"Who are you?" Ryoga said trying to focus on the face.  This day was getting stranger by the minute first some guys befriend him now a pretty girl is calling him by name.  Ryoga didn't recognized Ranma in the baseball get up and being slightly drunk didn't help. 

"What do you mean who am I you twit and you are not supposed to be drinking, you're just a kid," Ranma admonished him. 

Ryoga winced at her tone and immediately realized it was Ranma.  Only Ranma would want to humiliate him in a public place. 

"Well neither are you!" Ryoga blurted out. 

Ranma puffed up ready to flatten Ryoga when he realized they were not alone.  The Chinese guy with him was frowning even more and he felt eyes upon him.  He glanced behind him to find the manager watching.  He guy had been watching him all day. 

"Shut up you jerk," Ranma hissed. 

"You're shameless, dressed like that.  You're not even—," Ryoga said while Ranma tried valiantly to hush him. 

Wufei realized that if he didn't get rid of this woman she may blow his chance of getting information out of Ryoga, besides the fact that the foolish woman was causing a scene.  In space he was old enough to be in such a place but rules on earth were different.  He also could be thrown out. 

"Hey, they hire underage workers that's amoral," Wufei yelled noticing the manager was watching. 

"What's this," said the manager hoping the stave off a scene.  He knew that new waitress was trouble.  He should have id her.  "Kasey serve these gentlemen.  I'm so sorry sirs she just started and I didn't get her paper work done," he said grabbing Ranma and dragging him away. 

Ranma found him self unceremoniously shoved into the back alley of the club.  "Hey you owe me a nights wages," Ranma shouted at the club manager. 

"Yeah and you lied to me so am not paying you," the manager said. 

"Oh, I'll go to the authorities and tell them you serve minors." 

"You!  You wretched girl here," the manager said handing Ranma a 10,000 yen.  "Now beat it, if I catch you around here again I'll call the cops myself." 

Ranma left fuming, damn Ryoga, that job would have paid for both trips easily within a couple of days.  He had already made over 17,000 yen in one night. 

Ranma fumed for a bit as he walked home.  After a while he started to wonder about Ryoga's companion.  Who was that guy?  Ranma was about to turn around but remembered what the manager said.  No he couldn't go back there, he would have to find Ryoga tomorrow. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Wufei and Ryoga's next drinks were on the house.  Not being used to alcohol Ryoga was getting sloshed rather quickly.  Now that the troublesome female was done Wufei continued working on Ryoga. 

"So you are always on a search, well my family originally came from China if you are looking for something maybe I can be of help," Wufei offered. 

"No, I could never trouble you with my personal problems.  I must get rid of this curse once and for all," Ryoga said passionately and drunkenly. 

"A curse?  It wouldn't be a curse from the sacred hot springs," Wufei questioned. 

"Yes, how did you know?  Do you know a cure?  Oh, please I beg you.  If you know a cure please tell me," Ryoga pleaded. 

He had drunkenly slipped onto his knees and was starting to cause a scene.  Not again, Wufei thought.  He glanced around and noticed Duo had left the dance floor.  He was probably heading towards them—with Ryoga in this state Duo was bound to hear him blabbing about the cursed springs.  He needed to get them alone somewhere, fast. 

"I can't talk about it here.  You must come to my room.  We'll have privacy there," Wufei told him.  That said Wufei pulled Ryoga up to his feet and headed out of the club. 

Duo was heading towards them when he noticed Wufei and Ryoga's sudden departure.  He tried to catch them at the door but there were too many people in the way.  He called out but they could not hear him with all the noise.  Duo quickly tried to catch up but lost sight of them in the streets.  It's no fun to party alone, Duo thought.  He decided he would head back to the hotel. 

Ryoga was quite drunk so he kept leaning more and more on Wufei and they traveled to the hotel.  When they got there Wufei realized that he could not walked though the front doors with Ryoga.  He didn't want to bump into one of the others so he decided to enter from the back where the pool was.  Ryoga was pretty heavy—his damn umbrella weight a ton, the thing looked to be made of solid iron.  As Wufei led Ryoga along the walkway he tried to void the patches of wet and slippery tiles but it was bound to happen. 

They were half way across the pool when Ryoga slipped.  He pulled Wufei right along with him.  As the cold water closed over their heads Wufei held onto the umbrella thinking that the guy was going to drown.  His face broke the surface for a second but then he was dragged back under.  He released the umbrella and kicked strongly to break the surface again. 

"Help," he gasped out.  He was suddenly too weak to pull the guy up.  Wufei tried again feeling his hand close on something soft and hairy. 

Duo heard a woman's cry for help as he was just about to enter the hotel.  It had sounded like it was coming from the pool area.  Without a second thought Duo ran in that direction. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Help!  Cough, help!"  

Duo saw a young girl struggling in the pool.  He quickly reached over and pulled her to the edge.  That's when he realized that she was struggling with something. 

"Help me he's going to drown." 

At first Duo couldn't see whom she was talking about then he notice something black floating in the water.  A dog? Duo thought as he reached for the animal.  No, it was a pig. 

"Miss I have your pig," Duo said slipping an arm under her and hauling her out of the pool.  She was light and small but rather well endowed.  As Duo got a good look at the girl he realized that she was the same girl from the ritual site.  Her gaze was completely focus on the sluggishly moving pig in Duo's hands. 

"I think he'll be fine," Duo said reassuringly.  He could feel the little animal's heart beating.  "The cold water must have shocked him," Duo commented handing her the animal.  He noticed that she was shivering. 

She was completely soaked and the thin light colored tank top was practically see-thru.  Duo enjoyed a good long look before slipping off his jacket and throwing it over her shoulders.  "Here you seem cold," Duo said stepping closer to her. 

Duo's stepping closer brought Wufei out of his shock at seeing the pig.  Maybe that crazy guide was not lying after all he was thinking when suddenly Duo threw his jacket over his shoulders. 

Wufei instantly jerked away pushing at Duo with his other hand.  He had underestimated the fact he was now much lighter than Duo and still rather close to the edge of the pool.  Instead of Duo going backwards he nearly went flying back into the pool but quick thinking Duo grabbed him and pulled him close.  Immediately, Wufei started to struggle even more. 

"Hey, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Duo said quietly.  His lips were pressed against the girl's ear. 

"Let go of me," he cried out.  He never felt so vulnerable before in his life.  Duo let go and stepped back.  Wufei dashed off into the hotel clutching the little pig to his chest. 

Duo watched her go.  He could have easily have caught her with his longer legs but that would have to wait.  So she is staying at the same hotel, he thought.  Well he would be seeing you again surely. 


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 5 

After their morning search the team decided to have lunch together and discuss their findings.  So far, all Heero was hearing was Duo sprouting platitudes of some strange girl he claimed to have met yesterday to Quatre.  He also mentioned that he saw her while they were in China.  It was fate the fool was saying.  He couldn't believe someone could be so dense. 

"I hope you right because she sounds like a spy, " Heero said interrupting their conversation. 

"It's just a coincidence." 

"What's her name," Quatre asked ignoring Heero as he glowered at them. 

"I don't know yet, but I will.  She's staying at this hotel," Duo confirmed. 

Heero snorted at that comment and shook his head.  "She was at the hotel in China too?" Heero interrupted again. 

"No, I first saw her when Wufei and I went to the testing grounds.  I think they might be related," Duo thought out loud. 

"Did Wufei seem to know her?" Heero asked. 

"I don't know," Duo admitted. 

"Really, I thought you both went to the club," Quatre questioned. 

"We did but we got separated, again," Duo said. 

"Seems, your new partner can't stay by your side, " Heero said sarcastically and walked off. 

"You know Quatre, he's been more ruder of late," Duo said as he watched the wing pilot leave their group and head to his room. 

"Yes, I noticed.  I believe it's because you and Wufei have been together more than usual," Quatre supplied.  "Normally you tend to partner with Heero.  I don't think Heero likes being the 5th wheel." 

"You think he wants me around?  Quatre, Heero is antisocial, ungrateful—" 

"And he's very comfortable with you.  You're around him more than anyone else.  He only comes to talk to me because I'm the unofficial leader of our group and since Trowa isn't a conversationalist you can see where that's going." 

"Yeah and Wufei is not a conversationalist either.  In fact he's usually not around," Duo added thoughtfully.  "So why is letting me near him?" 

"Hmmm, I think coming to the site of his family's clan and knowing that he's the last led him to seek comfort in friendship.  Duo you're very tolerant of even the most difficult people and that makes you very easy to approach." 

"Thanks, well I hope you're right because there 's a little red hair girl I would love to have approach me," Duo said with a smirk. 

"A girl that caught Duo's interest.  I have to meet her.  I only have one more school to check out this afternoon and then maybe later I could help you find her," Quatre suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Wufei awoke to a pounding head.  He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon.  Oh, I need a shower desperately.  He got up and glanced at the mirror and froze.  Looking back at him was a red head girl.  I must have changed again, Wufei thought as he approached his reflection.  Wufei stare in fascination at the rather pretty girl he had become.  I hope a hot shower fixes this again, he prayed as he walked into the bathroom. 

In the bed the covers move and a little black pig crept from underneath.  Ryoga was still a little woozy and wasn't sure where he was.  He glanced around and realized he was in a hotel room.  He could hear the shower on in the bathroom.  He slipped out of the bed and headed to the cracked door. 

Someone was in the shower.  Ryoga peeked into the bathroom and watched a girl with red hair dropped her towel.  The little pig's eyes bugled at the sight displayed before him.  Ryoga watched her step into the steamy water and suddenly became the young man from last night. 

Oh, now it all made sense to him.  That guy was also cursed.  Wanting to speak with him and get back into his male form Ryoga push open the glass shower door. 

Wufei saw the shower door slide open and was surprised to see the little black pig from yesterday walk into his shower.  Suddenly the young man from last night was standing before him.  The transformation startled him and Wufei shouted in alarm.  Wufei yelled out and his shout startled Ryoga who also yelled.  Both of them stopped yelling at the same time frowning at each other. 

"You went to the cursed springs and fell into the spring of drowned girl like Ranma," Ryoga stated. 

"I don't think that the springs are the cause of the transformation." 

"Of course they are what else could it be." 

"I actually believe there may be another factor but can we discuss it somewhere else," Wufei said trying vainly to keep looking Ryoga in the face only. 

"Uh, oh, right." 

Wufei stepped out and reached for a towel that he wrapped around his waist.  He opened the bathroom door and came face to face with Heero.  Ryoga was still nude behind him. 

 * * * * * * * * * * * 

Heero was also making a plan.  He planned to wring Duo's traitorous neck.  Actually Heero did not grudge Wufei and Duo their friendship it was just that he was not use to being a fifth wheel.  Naturally a social creature by nature Heero's antisocial behavior was strongly enforced while he was growing up.  First by his guardian a professional assassin, next by Professor J—yet still deep down inside Heero really enjoyed companionship. 

He was going to go his room.  He needed to work on more information gathering.  He had recruited the other pilots on this mission because he didn't want to be alone.  It was easier to live an isolated life while he was in space but earth was different.  With all the people around socializing it only made it painfully clear how miserable his existence could be.  He was passing Wufei's room when heard a yell.  It was almost afternoon Wufei could not possibly still be in there, with out a second thought Heero went in. 

Heero tested the door and found that it was open.  He stepped inside and quickly scanned the room.  It was empty.  The bathroom shower was running.  Heero slowly walked up to the bathroom.  As he reached for the doorknob, the door swung in and he came face to face with Wufei wet and wrapped in a towel.  Heero looked behind him and saw a young man who blushed and reached for a towel. 

"Wufei."  Heero said through his shock. 

Wufei watched Heero's dark blue eyes get as round as Duo's.  He turned to see what Heero was looking at and watched Ryoga wrapped a towel around his waist.  When he turned back Heero's face was unreadable. 

"It's not what you think.  We—" 

"I didn't come here to find what it's not.  I heard someone yell," Heero interrupted him. 

"It was him," Wufei and Ryoga said at the same time.  Wufei turned and glared at Ryoga.  Since Ryoga didn't want to argue in front of a stranger he decided to introduce him self. 

"Hi I'm Ryoga," he said stepping forward. 

Heero ignored Ryoga.  "We will talk later," he said as he narrowed his eyes at Wufei. 

"No, we won't.  I don't have anything to say to you.  It's none of your business," Wufei shot back. 

"I don't like surprises Wufei, you should know that," Heero said glancing coldly at Ryoga.  Ryoga's face was red from Heero's deliberate insult. 

"If you don't talk to me then I'll have to talk to him, your choice," Heero hissed ominously.  He then turned and left. 

"So he's another of your friends.  The one from last night was much better," Ryoga told Wufei. 

As Heero was leaving he heard that Ryoga's comment.  He started to wonder if there was something he was not seeing in all this.  He was stunned to find out that Wufei was gay.  Was Duo also? And were they lovers?  That would explain their sudden coziness.  Truthfully Heero always suspected Quatre and Trowa were even though he never saw them do anything to prove it. 

He must have been really shaken up at this turn of events because he had walked back towards the lobby and restaurant area instead of towards his room.  There he saw Quatre and Trowa talking.  Duo was nowhere in sight.  They were standing rather close Heero noted.  As he approached them he heard Quatre say, "so you don't mind if I go out with Duo." 

"Your not the fickle type so I think it will do Duo some good to have your level head," Trowa answered. 

"Thanks, now I know why I chose you as a—Heero I was hoping to see you," Quatre said noticing Heero's approach.  "Duo and I are going to see if we can find this mystery woman.  I'll keep in mind what you said also I asked Trowa to speak with Wufei about it.  He seems to be able to talk with Wufei better than I.  Of course Duo would have been a better choice but since it's about _her_ Trowa will have to do." 

"Hnnn—" Heero responded nodding his agreement.  Everything Quatre said took on a different meaning.  Quatre and Trowa looked at him puzzled for a moment then left.  Dazed Heero flopped into a seat in the lobby.  They're all gay but that can't be Duo claimed to like girls, maybe he likes both.  Heero shook his head dumbfounded. 


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 6 

"Maybe you have something there with the ancestors.  There is a young woman named Shampoo.  She is from an ancient Chinese Amazon tribe.  She had lost face with her tribe and fell into disfavor.  She then went to the springs and ended up falling into the spring of drowned cat.  She believes like you it has something to do with tribal laws or some such.  But I have done nothing to cause shame and I'm not from any tribe.  So it must be the cursed springs," Ryoga argued. 

"And exactly how did you manage to fall into the springs," Wufei asked. 

"I didn't fall into the springs, I was pushed in by Ranma," Ryoga said. 

"Ranma," Wufei repeated.  Did he mean the girl from last night? 

"Yes, he is my nemesis and I vowed to beat him.  He never showed for the fight but claim it was me who didn't show up," Ryoga said.  He then went on to tell Wufei how he traveled far and wide to find Ranma and fight him. 

"So did you beat him," Wufei asked breaking into Ryoga's account of his travels. 

"No, but I'm never going to give up," Ryoga said somewhat shamed face. 

"My ancestors are mad because I lost a very important battle," Wufei explained.  "You were also not able to overcome your adversary." 

"Well yes you're right but that doesn't explain why Ranma was cursed.  He is unbeatable," Ryoga said. 

Wufei was doubtful.  This Ranma did not sound very honorable still maybe if he met him.  "I want to meet this Ranma.  Will you take me to him," Wufei asked. 

"Sure, where are my clothes?" 

Wufei called the front desk and asked if there was clothes and gear found in the pool.  He claimed the articles and had them brought to his room.  Within minutes they were dressed and ready to leave. 

Wufei and Ryoga left the hotel and started towards Ranma's school.  Wufei quickly checked his list and realized that this school was in Quatre's area of their search.  He hoped he would not bump into him but so far with his luck of late, probably not. 

Ryoga pointed out the school in the distance.  Two blocks from the school Wufei turned right and Ryoga the man with the worst sense of direction turned left.  Wufei walked up to the school before he noticed that Ryoga was missing. 

"Ryoga," Wufei called in vain but the strange guy was gone.  Still Wufei was determined and continued alone.  Wufei walked up to a group of kids and asked.  "Do any of you know Ranma?" 

"Yes," they all said they did. 

"Great can you tell me where he is," Wufei asked. 

"No," they all said they wouldn't and quickly fled from him. 

Wufei was dumbfounded.  What was that all about?  He continued on and found another group.  As he approached he heard, "that's him he's looking for Ranma."  As he got closer these kids also fled from him. 

"Leave Ranma alone," one of them yelled at Wufei's back. 

This continued to happen everywhere he went.  He could hear the students watching and whispering as he passed. 

"Oh, do you think he's looking for a fight?"  He heard one whisper. 

"Halt villain, I am TakiWaki Kuno blue thunder of Farrington High, What's your business here?" 

Wufei turned to see a tall and attractive young man brandishing a bamboo sword and blocking his way. 

"My name is Wufei Chan.  I have journey from China and I am looking for Ranma.  A companion of his told me he was here." 

"Well if you beat me then I will take you to him myself," Kuno replied and charged. 

"Yah!," Kuno shouted and he chopped down with his bamboo sword.  Wufei dodged to the side and stepped forward with an upper cut punch to Kuno's unprotected side.  Kuno went down. 

Wufei stepped back and waited for Kuno to recover. 

"Thank you for the practice, it was a good challenge," Wufei said respectfully.  Kuno had lost but he had managed to make Wufei's dodge his well aimed strike. 

Kuno stood up beaten but not shamed.  "That was good.  You're an excellent fighter.  I wish you luck against Ranma.  Truthfully, I hope you win because I have not been able to defeat Ranma myself even though he is not a swordsman."  Wufei nodded his thanks again for the young man's hidden tip and followed him. 

They didn't go far when Kuno stopped and pointed at a young man in a Chinese style jacket, "there, the one whistling." 

Indeed he was whistling and walking alone with his arms held over his head and a school bag hanging behind him.  He looked like a punk.  He wore his hair in a ponytail and was almost the same size as Wufei. 

Wufei really didn't want to fight with Ranma.  He only wanted to talk to him and asked him what his experience was with this curse.  Kuno turned and left.  Wufei followed behind Ranma for a while until they were nearly away from the crowded school grounds.  Then Wufei quickly walked up to him and stepped in front of him. 

"Excuse me, are you Ranma?" Wufei asked. 

"Yeah, what's it to you," Ranma answered rudely walking pass Wufei. 

Man I can't catch a break there is always some joker out to start up with me, Ranma thought looking Wufei up and down.  Then he realized it was the guy that was with Ryoga yesterday. 

Wufei was taken back at the young man's rudeness.  So he decided to introduce himself and asked if he could spare a moment of his time to speak with him. 

"My name is Wufei Chan and I am the last of the Dragon clan, I would like a moment of your time," Wufei said following Ranma. 

"No, I'm busy so beat it," Ranma said walking a little faster.  This guy was trouble.  He and Ryoga had cost him a job. 

"Look I have traveled a long way and it is rather important that I speak with you," Wufei persisted and again tried to blocked Ranma's path. 

"Well, I don't want to talk to you so get lost," Ranma emphasized.  This time when he stepped around Wufei he ran off.  Wufei quickly pursued. 

"Wait, I must speak with you," Wufei shouted. 

"Look, I told you know already no," Ranma shouted. 

They ran on.  They passed a shopping area, a mall and a library.  Ranma slipped into a small park and tried to lose Wufei in the trees.  The park had a nice wooded area with a small stream. 

"What are you some kind of stalking pervert," Ranma yelled. 

"No, I am not a stalker just a person desperate for some information I believe you possess.  As last of the Dragon clan I must speak with you," Wufei told him.  Wufei had yet to catch the guy.  He was as nimble as a fox. 

They came up to a hedge, Ranma slid under the branches, Wufei seeing his intent jumped over the brush and came down along on the other side.  Ranma had stopped before he was completely under and last minute ran in a completely different direction leaving Wufei farther behind. 

"Well I am not surprised you're the last, this Dragon clan probably is nothing but a fancy name," Ranma taunted. 

Wufei saw red when he heard him.  Now instead of just trying to catch Ranma he was now willing to punch him out. 

"How dare you," Wufei shouted as he quickly closed the gap between them. 

Ranma realized the change in Wufei's pursuit and quickly changed tactics.  Instead of just trying to get away he now was going to kick butt.  "I'm getting pretty tired of you its time to end this," Ranma said spinning around and launching several punches at Wufei. 

"Ya, ya , ya," Ranma shouted as swung at Wufei.  Wufei easily dodge each punch.  He's good but I can take him, he thought.  Ranma realized that this guy was no amateur and launch a more deadly attack. 

Wufei continued to dodge each punch stepping a little further back each time making Ranma lunge forward more and more.  As soon as Ranma stretch out far enough Wufei caught Ranma's arm and propelled him even more forward.  Ranma was stretched out and with the added momentum he plunged straight ahead into a small stream that was there.  Not to be alone in his fall he reached behind him and caught Wufei's sleeve.  Both of them splashed into the water.  The stream was about three feet wide and only a foot deep yet still it covered them completely. 

"Now look at what you did," Ranma cried out furiously.  He had lost his male form.  Then he noticed that the guy he was fighting was no longer a guy either. 

Staring back at him was a petite red headed girl.  Both of them in pigtails and both wearing Chinese clothes but while Ranma had bangs she didn't. They could have been sisters.  Now it all made sense.  This guy was curse too. 

"So you're cursed like me," Ranma said starting to laugh. 

Wufei stared.  He had hoped that Ryoga was wrong and it was not true but it seemed he was telling the truth.  Was he truly stuck with this curse?  If it was his ancestors he could redeem him self but a curse.  How does one lift that?  Suddenly Wufei heard a loud gasp and turned to see Heero staring at them. 

"What's going on?" Heero asked. 

------------------------------------------------------

Dear Reader:

Ani here hope you check in for the rest of the story.  I will be posting soon.  In the mean time let me know what you think feedback is always appreciated, always.

Sincerely,

Ani


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 7 

Nothing much had surprised Heero this however overwhelmed him.  When he decided to follow Wufei he had never thought that this was going to be the outcome.  He didn't know how long he sat there in the hotel lobby but his pondering came to an end when he heard Wufei's voice. 

"The others don't know about her and I like to keep it that way," Wufei was telling that Ryoga guy.  Heero watched them leave the hotel.  At first he was going to ignore all it and go on to his room to do research but then two thoughts came to him that changed his mind. 

First was that Wufei was keeping secrets from them, second was who was she?  Was she the girl Duo described?  Also he was a little peeved at Wufei.  He had stolen his partner.  He was not interested in Duo that way but it was the principle of the matter. 

Quickly, Heero made his decision and started to follow them.  He watched Ryoga wonder off near the school and decided to continue following Wufei.  He watched Wufei's questioning the other students, his very brief fight to the Kendo club dressed man and Wufei's flight after the guy with the Chinese jacket. 

Heero did not want to interrupt the fight in the park but when they both changed into girls Heero had to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. 

He approached the now female Wufei—yes, he was definitely a girl.  He reached out and touched her arm—yes, she was definitely real.  "Wufei how is this possible," Heero questioned him. 

"I am so ashamed," Wufei cried and collapsed down into the riverbed.  Wishing it could just swallow him whole. 

"He's curse like I am," Ranma supplied. 

Heero turned and looked at Ranma.  He wasn't hostile just puzzled.  "You're cursed?" 

"Yeah, so is this guy," Ranma said nodding at Wufei.  "A friend of yours?" Ranma then asked Wufei. 

"Yes, I am," Heero answered for Wufei.  "Who are you?" 

"I am RanmaSatatome from the anything goes school of martial arts," Ranma informed Heero with a shrug.  "You're friend must have went to the sacred hot springs in China—the Jyusenkyou, the special training grounds—many go there to train but few know that the springs are curse." 

"Is this true Wufei?" Heero asked.  Wufei did not answer him.  He was still too upset that Heero had discovered his secret.  Heero had no patience for emotional distraught people.  In fact he wouldn't even recognize the symptoms. Heero wanted answers.  He reached down and dragged Wufei to his feet. 

"Hey get a grip, it's not like he saw your boobs," Ranma said to Wufei.  That got Wufei 's attention.  He turned he glared at Ranma. 

"How long has this been going on," Heero questioned giving Wufei a light shake.  "How long?" 

"The day before I took Duo up to the initiation site," Wufei confessed shrugging Heero off.  "Heero please don't tell anyone about this.  I don't want the others to know." 

"Hnnn—," Heero said crossing his arms.  "What about him, he knows." 

They both turned to look at Ranma.  Ranma was not intimidated in the least.  He had people threatening him all the time.  "I won't tell." 

Wufei frowned at him.  "Now will you talk to me." 

"Sure, well hey, if you had told me that you were also cursed I wouldn't have given you such a hard time," Ranma told him with a sheepish smile.  "I do however have to head home.  Then I have to look for a job.  You and Ryoga got me fired last night." 

As the walked out of the park, Heero overcame his shock and he took a good look at this new Wufei.  He didn't believe it was a curse but he was damned to know how this happened. 

"Wufei did you consider that maybe this is from something the scientist had a hand in," Heero suggested. 

"Don't you think I already thought of that," Wufei said heatedly. 

"Maybe we are both drugged and going though a psychotic episode," Heero suggested.  "Let's go back to the hotel, you should let me give you a through examination." 

"You think I want you to see me this way, Heero.  I made sure when this happened the second time.  Everything is real," Wufei stressed. 

"I don't believe in curses," Heero stated. 

"Yeah, you also didn't believe the ancestors made Duo unbeatable." 

"He is not." 

"Oh, so how do you explain what happened during our fight," Wufei said  

"It was chance," Heero said. 

"You're wrong," Wufei said firmly. 

As they continued on for a few more blocks Wufei started to notice the looks he was getting.  He wanted to change back.  He didn't want people staring at him.  What Wufei didn't notice was that it was mostly men that were staring. 

"Woman, I really want just to ask you a few questions." 

"Woman?  Look, because of you I'm hungry, tired and wet.  I'm going home and I'm taking a hot shower to get back to normal.  I'm not doing any talking till then," Ranma snapped and trotted off leaving Heero and Wufei slightly behind.  He was insulted Wufei called him woman. 

"Woman, I saw you last night," Wufei accused.  "Maybe this is your true form or maybe you enjoy being a female?  I would never put on a dress to entice men in a bar." 

"You are a woman so you better start getting used to it.  Also that wet shirt you have on is see-thru.  All these men have been ogling you," Ranma tossed over his shoulder watching for Wufei's reaction.  "Including your friend." 

He wasn't disappointed.  Wufei wrapped his arms around his chest.  He had notice people looking at him but he had thought it was because he looked strange as a girl.  He never thought they might be lechers.  Suddenly, Wufei experienced something he had never felt before in his life.  Fear. 

Wufei glanced around nervously.  Was Heero really looking at him?  He felt so vulnerable.  He remembered he needed Duo's help to get out of the pool.  He didn't like this feeling of vulnerability.

"You have to change back," Heero said noticing the reaction Wufei was having at Ranma's words.  In truth he had been looking at him but not for the reasons Ranma accused him of.  Well maybe just a little, he thought secretly. 

"It only happens when I take a shower," Wufei told him feeling suddenly shy. 

"What about when you dry off?" Heero asked. 

"I don't think so." 

"It's triggered by the water temperature.  Cold water will trigger the effect and hot water will return you to normal.  Now shut up, both of you are getting on my nerves," Ranma told them rudely. 

Heero didn't bat an eye at Ranma's tone but Wufei glared at him with true menace. 

"Woman—I mean Ranma, I said I only want to ask you some questions." 

"I told you no questions right now.  So if you don't like it, you can head right back to where ever you came from," Ranma said walking just a little bit faster. 

Wufei was ready to storm off but Heero blocked him. 

"We will compensate you for all your trouble," Heero told Ranma. 

Money!  Ranma looked them both up and down.  They were not wearing anything expensive but they had to have some money staying at a hotel.  Could he make some money off these guys?  And How much? 

"50,000 yen," Ranma asked. 

"Fine," Heero replied. 

Ranma frowned he should have asked for more, he had agreed too easily.  What Ranma didn't know was that Heero had no intention of paying him.  Not because he didn't have the money but because he started to believe that Ranma and this curse of Wufei's was some sort of elaborate trap. 

Ranma was deciding how to get more money out of them when he noticed Ryoga.  He was with Akane.  Just seeing that jerk would have annoyed him—seeing him with his fiancé really pissed him off.  As he got closer he realized that Ryoga and Akane were not alone.  They were talking to others.

"Akane Tendo my girlfriend," Ryoga said.

"Like hell," Ranma shouted. 

Wufei was so angry at the situation he was in that he didn't notice Ryoga till Ranma yelled out.  Then as he looked up he was just in time to see Ryoga and the girl jump away from each other and reveal Quatre and Duo. 


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 8 

Farrington High School was Quatre's last stop.  He enjoyed watching the kids at the school.  Funny it wasn't like he was much older than them.  Truly, he was only a couple of years older but he felt much much older.  Quatre turned to see Duo walking up to him.  He had been waiting near the front of the school. 

"I thought we were going to meet at the hotel," Quatre said. 

"We were but since I was closer because of my last check point I decided to walk over," he said. 

It's amazing how two people from completely different life styles can get along so well, Duo thought.  Quatre was really cool for a rich kid and he was fun to hang out with.  The only problem was he was way too serious sometimes.  They had just passed the school grounds when someone ran smack into Quatre knocking him down. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!  Ryoga?" Duo stopped yelling when he noticed who it was.

"I'm sorry," Ryoga apologized.  "Duo?" 

"Duo you know this guy," Quatre said getting off the floor and dusting off his pants. 

"Yeah Wufei and I meet him last night.  Quatre this is Ryoga and Ryoga this is my other good friend, Quatre," Duo said then he added. "So what's the rush?" 

"I was looking for a—a friend," Ryoga said remembering last minute that Wufei would not want them to know.

"Ryoga!" young girl called out.  They all turned to see a pretty girl in a school inform approaching them.  She had really big eyes and a cute little bob cut. 

"Akane," Ryoga said.  It was obvious the guy was smitten.

"Ryoga, I am so happy to see you.  When did you get back?" Akane asked. 

"Not long," Ryoga replied suddenly tongue tied.  He could not meet her eyes. 

"Oh, are these guys your friends?" Akane asked looking at Quatre and Duo.  They were both foreigners.  One guy was blond with big bluish green eyes and the other had light chestnut colored hair in a long braid down his back and violet eyes. 

Quatre seeing Ryoga so tongue tied decided to introduce him self and Duo to the young lady.  "I am Quatre Rabbaba Winner and this is Duo Maxwell we are only recently acquainted with Ryoga," he said smiling at her. 

"Hi," said the one called Duo.

The one called Duo was cute, Akane thought but the one called Quatre was drop dead gorgeous.  Akane suddenly found her self a little nervous.  Winner?  She thought.  Why does that name sound familiar?  Then she remembered there were several Middle Eastern countries where there was a powerful and rich family called Winner.

"You wouldn't be from a Middle Eastern country?" Akane asked curious in spite of her nervousness. 

"Well, my family is," Quatre answered honestly.

"Oh, so are you the Winner heir?" Akane asked feeling her self get even more nervous.  She started to curtsy to him to show respect but Quatre stopped her. 

"I am the winner heir but please don't.  Here I'm just another tourist," Quatre told her. 

Akane blushed prettily and Ryoga noticed that she seemed interested in the blond guy.  He felt the green eye monster rear its ugly head. 

"So please tell us your name," Quatre asked. 

"This is Akane Tendo my girlfriend," Ryoga said possessively.

"Like hell," said a feminine voice behind him. 

"Ranma," Ryoga and Akane said at the same time as they jumped away from each. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

There standing beside Heero was his red head girl.  Duo noticed.  He glanced mean fully at Quatre.

"Is that her?" Quatre whispered to Duo. 

"Yeah," Duo confirmed.  The other girl pigtail girl had bangs and he was chewing Ryoga out. 

"How can you called Akane your girl friend," Ranma was saying.  "You don't have a girl friend.  No girl would want a pig like you." 

"Ranma, how could you say something like that and in front of Akane," Ryoga yelled back.

"Pig, Pig, P-cha—"  Ranma taunted knowing that Ryoga was secretly Akane's pet pig called P-Chan.

"Ranma stop it, that's mean," Akane reprimanded the loud red head. 

Quatre didn't know what to do.  The other red head looked like she was trying to melt into Heero and this one was causing a scene. 

"Yo, Heero what are you doing here and with such interesting companions," Duo said his eyes only for Wufei.  He barely noticed the loud girl tearing into Ryoga. 

Wufei backpedaled into Heero and if Heero didn't put a hand on his shoulder he would have fled.  Quatre and Duo noticed the movement.  They traded a look. 

"You guys know each other," Ranma said noticing for the first time Duo and Quatre. 

"Yes," Heero and Ryoga said at the same time. 

"These guys are friends of Ryoga," Akane said.  "This is Duo Maxwell and this is Quatre Rabbabera Winner." 

"Friends?  I didn't know you had any friends," Ranma said to Ryoga.  This made the poor guy turn even more red face. 

Quatre taking pity on Ryoga decided to change the tone of the conversation. 

"We are recently acquainted, Akane why don't you introduce us to these lovely young ladies," Quatre asked smiling at Akane beseechingly.  Akane blushed under his glaze. 

Ranma noticed this instantly and frowned.  He was so busy yelling at Ryoga that he really didn't take in the two guys with them.  That's when he realized these must be the companions Wufei spoke of. 

"Oh, that's Ranma and she's?" 

"My cousin," Ranma supplied remembering Wufei friends didn't know about his mishap. 

"Ranma you don't have a cousin," Akane said. 

"I do too," Ranma said. 

"That's a lie," Akane stated. 

"Akane, she's my cousin from China.  She's from the sacred springs," Ranma hinted. 

Akane opened her mouth about to dispute him when what he was saying hit her.  She glanced again at Wufei and noticed that he seemed to be also a replicate of Ranma.  They really could be cousins.  That's when she noticed the girl was wet and wearing boy's clothes.

"Oh, right the hot springs," Akane replied letting Ranma know that she got the message.  "So this is?" 

"Wu," Ranma stammered. 

"Wu Chang," Heero repeated. 

Wufei winced at the name.  He then prodded Heero to get them out of there.  Heero turned to Ranma and said, "let's go or you won't get paid." 

"Paid, whatever for?" Akane asked. 

"Well, they are visiting and I'm acting as a tour guide.  I needed a job or have you forgotten," Ranma supplied. 

"No and I need a job too but they're guests to our country and she's your cousin you shouldn't charge them," Akane stated. 

"Ranma I don't believe you would sink so low," Ryoga said. 

"Look who's talking you and that guy you were drinking with last night got me fired," Ranma defended.  Duo eyes widen at that remark.  Is that why Wufei and Ryoga cut out so quickly? 

"Actually, I think that's a great idea, Ranma and his cousin can show Heero and Duo around and may be you can show me around Akane?  Money is no object," Quatre said thinking at playing matchmaker for Duo. 

What?  Did this guy just ask Akane out?  Ranma thought.  He looked at Akane and noticed she seemed to be thinking the idea over.  Akane was acting like a silly sap.  Ranma never saw this side to her before and he didn't like it one bit.  How dare this guy approach his Akane?  Ranma looked him over.  He didn't look like much to him.  The blond hair and blue eyes marked him as a foreigner.  Ranma glowered at Quatre.  

Even Ryoga frowned at the arrangement.  He was thinking along the same lines as Ranma. 

"Oh, so what are you a billionaire," Ranma snapped. 

"Actually Ranma he is," Akane blushed.  She then turned to Quatre ignoring the others.

"I don't know Quatre, I-I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you.  I'm sure a rich and handsome man like you could easily have any girl escort you around," Akane stammered out.  Since she had turned away from Ranma to address Quatre personally she didn't see the look on Ranma's face.

"Look pal Akane is spoken for," Ranma snapped. 

"How about I pay you 100,000 yen," Quatre suggested. 

"100,000 yen," Akane exclaimed shocked. 

Quatre thought he might have inadvertently insulted her with such a low amount so he added another 100,000.  Akane eyes just widened as Quatre causally doubled the amount.  She stood there dumbfounded until Ranma rudely shoved her away.

"Like I said Akane is spoken for but I'm not," Ranma said quickly.  He took Quatre's arm and started to lead him away.  "Here let me show you the sites of the city," Ranma cooed.

Quatre was too polite to disengage his arm and so with an apologetic look at the others he let Ranma dragged him away.  The others started to trail after the two; Duo was amused, Heero and Ryoga were annoyed, Wufei was fearful and Akane was furious.  She couldn't believe Ranma would do that.  What was he thinking?  He isn't even a real girl. 

"What's his—err—her problem?  How can she walk around like that?" Wufei said shock that Ranma just forgot about wanting to change back especially after lashing into him. 

Heero was thinking differently.  He did not want Quatre alone with the strange female and yet Wufei's identity may be blown if Duo stayed.  This whole situation was too crazy.  The only thing he knew was he couldn't let someone jeopardize the mission, so for now he needed time. 

"Duo go with them," Heero said regarding the retreating pair. 

"What why?" Duo asked. 

"Quatre is too much of a gentleman for such an aggressive female." 

"Or maybe you want be alone with your lovely companion." 

"That's right." 

Duo just gaped at Heero.  He was too surprised at Heero's blunt answer to notice how frightened Wufei was but Akane noticed. 

"You should go, Ranma can be very energetic," Akane said to Duo.  "Ryoga you should go too especially since she can be rather unpredictable.  I'll stay with Heero and Ranma's cousin." 

"But Akane—" 

"Please Ryoga, I'll see you later.  Okay?" 

Ryoga could deny Akane nothing and the fact that she suggested to see him later helped him decided.  He nodded to Duo and they sped off after Ranma and Quatre as Akane, Heero and Wufei lagged behind. 


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 9 

Akane watch Ranma dragged the handsome young man away.  She was pissed Ranma could be so selfish at times.  She couldn't believe he would behave that way and he was practically rubbing up against the guy. 

"Thank you for getting rid of Duo," said the guy named Heero.  His voice brought Akane back to their situation. 

"Yes, thank you," said the young woman.  Her voice was similar to Ranma's only it had a stronger Chinese accent to it. 

"So what is your real name," Akane asked. 

"Wufei Chen last member of the Dragon Clan," he replied he then turned to Heero and said, "now what do we do?  How am I to find out about this curse?" 

"You mean you don't know anything about the curse, that's odd, you're Chinese right," Akane said then added quickly.  "I mean no disrespect but Shampoo was also cursed and she is of the Ancient Chinese Amazon tribe.  Her grandmother knew a few cures for the curse but Shampoo can't try any of them unless she redeems herself to her people.  It has something to do with their tribal laws." 

"Ryoga had also mentioned this Shampoo.  Are you saying she brought shame to her clan and was given this curse as punishment," Wufei said his heart in his throat. 

"No, I don't think that she was given the curse in so much as that she fell into the springs.  It's a long story but she had to take the trials of the cursed springs to regain the faith of her people.  Her people believe that any male who beat you in a fight is to be your husband.  Ranma bested her but he was already engaged to me.  So since they could not be married she took the trials." 

"So then she failed and was punished," Wufei thought out loud.  "If she gets him to marry her would the curse be lifted?" 

"I don't know.  Why don't I take you to her," Akane suggested suddenly wishing to end the conversation.

"I don't see how she could help me?" Wufei hedged.  Actually he was a little hesitant to see another Chinese clan.

Heero was at first puzzled at Wufei's reluctance but after pondering Wufei actions he realized that Wufei's pride was getting in the way. 

"That young man, I mean woman would not have been much help to us.  She seemed just as lost.  We should speak with this other clan so we know what we are dealing with." 

Wufei knew that his argument was weak so he just accepted the suggestion.  "Very well I accept your offer even though I don't agree." 

They headed toward a little ramein restaurant owned by Shampoo's grandmother Cologne.  When they got there they saw a rather pretty girl with long thick hair taking orders from one of the two customers in the little restaurant.  As they watched she walked by carrying a huge bowl of steaming ramein. 

"Please have a seat anywhere," Shampoo said to them.  Suddenly she noticed Akane and realized they were together.  "Oh its you, what do you want?" 

"I brought a couple of friends who wanted to speak with you and your grandmother," Akane said. 

She was quite annoyed at just seeing Akane, the rival to her affections for Ranma.  Shampoo looked at the red haired girl and dismissed her.  She then looked at the rather handsome Japanese guy.  What was she up to bringing some guy over to see her? 

"Who's this, your new boyfriend?  It is smart of you to give up on Ranma," Shampoo snapped. 

"No Shampoo they came to see you and your grandmother," Akane said trying to keep her temper in check. 

"No, we'll not see them," Shampoo stated.  "They can order ramein or get out." 

"Look woman, enough of your foolishness this is important," Wufei said angrily.  Shampoo just cocked an eyebrow at him.  Wufei gritted his teeth frustrated.  He was a Gundam pilot adaptable at many things—he needed to at least try and act more like a girl or least not talk like his old self when he was a girl.

Shampoo's grandmother watched from behind the counter.  She had noticed Dragon Clan symbol on Wufei's jacket, when they had come into the shop.  She too wondered what Akane was up to since Akane was extremely clever.  She wondered what kind of trap she may have planned.  The Dragon Clan was one of the riches and most respected clans in all China.  They were also a group that had become outcasts and had disappeared from China long ago.  What was a female member doing here?

"Well Shampoo only can get you ramein." 

Wufei was pissed at her audacity.  What was wrong with these people?  By now his patience was at an all time low.  He sniffed at the bowl of ramein in Shampoo's hand and said, "from the smell of that I don't think I would be ordering.  Hot water and noodles don't make ramein and it's not like the Ancient Amazon Clan is known for their cooking."

Shampoo's grandmother stepped out to answer that insult, however Shampoo beat her too it.  The young woman just emptied the bowl on Wufei's head. 

"You not speak that way about Shampoo's clan," Shampoo huffed. 

"Uhg!  How dare you," said Wufei now in male form. Seems there _was_ a lot of hot water in the ramein. 

"What—who you?  Where you come from?" Shampoo asked startled. 

"Woman—I mean Shampoo—I mean is that how you treat your customers," Wufei yelled and decided to teach her a quick lesson.  Within seconds he pinned one of Shampoo's arms and used the other one to pick up a hand towel and wipe off the extra noodles from his clothes.  Shampoo struggled but could not stop Wufei.  He had pinned her effortlessly. 

"Master Dragon release my granddaughter.  I apologize, we didn't realized who you were," Shampoo's grandmother said.

Wufei let her go and Shampoo quickly jumped behind her grandmother.  She now got a good look at the young man who so easily overpowered her.  He was quite handsome and he clothes though messy and stained were well made. 

"Shampoo is confused.  Grandmother who is this?" Shampoo asked.

"Introduce yourself properly to my granddaughter," grandmother said.

"I am Wufei Chen last of the Dragon clan," Wufei said making a bow.  He was truly only speaking to the old woman.  Akane stared surprised she had known that _she_ was a he but still she did not know what to expect.  Wufei was nothing like to petite soft girl he had become his manner was confident his bearing regal. 

"Truly I only came to beseech your wisdom wise one," Wufei explained very politely to the old woman.

Shampoo's grandmother's mind was flying a 100 miles per minute.  If what he just said was true and she had almost no doubt then here might be a solution to their problem.  This young man was much more suitable as a husband for her Shampoo and the Dragon Clan was also very wealthy.  As the last heir Shampoo would get everything and two powerful clans would be united.  He would be a favorable catch.

"Allow us to offer you our place for you to clean your self up.  It is the least we can do.  Allow my granddaughter to show you to our bathroom and clean your clothes." 

"Grandmother!  I don't want to," Shampoo huffed angry that she had to help this strange and foreboding man. 

"Shampoo!" 

Shampoo sniffed and bowed politely if not reluctantly to Wufei. 

"My thanks," Wufei said again bowing. 

"I see you suffer from the same curse as Shampoo's finance but where he failed I believe you will succeed." 

Shampoo reluctantly started to lead Wufei away but when Heero and Akane tried to follow she stopped them saying, "this is Chinese Clan business you two can't stay.  Akane take your new Japanese boyfriend with you." 

Heero and Akane found them selves outside the little ramein shop with the two other customers.  The customers even had bowls in their hands. 


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 10 

Akane took a good look at Heero and realized that he was Japanese.  His blue eyes, made him seem not native—he must be half she decided.  They stood there at a lost when Akane decided she could show him some of the dojo's around maybe that would interest him and take his mind off his friend. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine, why don't I show you around and then we'll come back for him," Akane suggested. 

Heero didn't answer he was too busy wondering if he should leave Wufei with those two strange women.  Heero looked at the young woman with him and decided that maybe he might be able to learn something from her.  "You know many of the dojos here?" 

"I know all of them, I could show you my family's dojo and the neighboring dojo's." 

"Yes, show me the strongest dojos in town" Heero said staring at her hard. 

Akane quickly regretted the decision thinking the guy weird.  Still she I did need money.  She hoped the offer to pay was still good. 

"Great follow me," Akane said with a smile. 

They had stopped at three dojos and at each—Heero demanded to enter and meet the headmaster.  Akane was surprised at his forwardness.  This Heero may have been Japanese but he was not raised one.  So far they had not run into any of the overly competitive dojos in town and Akane was hoping she could avoid those but she was running out of options. 

As they stepped out of the last dojo Heero stopped and headed towards another before Akane could intervene.  The sign on the dojo read Kakutou Sadou.  This was the family's dojo of martial arts tea ceremony.  With a sigh Akane knew her luck had just ran out. 

"Wait they are not that friendly," Akane said as Heero walked into the courtyard. 

"I'm not here to make friends." 

"That's obvious," Akane mumble as they walked through the well-manicured front garden and into the dojo. 

Heero didn't step in right away since he knew he was supposed to take off his shoes.  He did however lean into the open doorway.  Akane glanced passed him noticing that the place seemed empty. 

"Great no one's here let's go," Akane catching Heero's arm. 

When she tried to drag Heero back—he instead stepped through the door, pulling her in with him.  To her dismay the door slammed shut and the soft patter of feet filled the space.  Akane looked around and realized that they were facing about thirty ninjas with the old matriarch in front dressed for a tea ceremony. 

"Akane Tendo of the anything goes school of martial arts, is this a formal challenge or are you here to spy on us?" Daimonji-sama said politely. 

"Spy on you?  Why would I?" Akane answered. 

"Then it is a challenge," said the old woman. 

"No, I am just showing a friend around town some of the dojos in the area," Akane explained hurriedly. 

"Your friend looks like he is here for a fight." 

Akane looked back and saw that she was right.  Heero was crouched in a defensive position his eyes scanning the room—taking in the numerous fighters hiding in the shadows. 

Akana slid over to Heero and whispered, "we're surrounded and they locked us in.  You're not thinking of taking on these guys are you?" 

"Just stay out of my way if you can manage," Heero said boldly.

Akane was insulted at first but realized that he wouldn't know how skilled she was.  She didn't know how skilled he was.  Could they fight their way out?  Akane liked a good fight.

"If you think I would let you can take on thirty ninjas by yourself you're wrong?" Akane said sliding into a defensive crouching position next to Heero.  His eyes widen just for a second. 

"It's thirty two," Heero corrected her noting that her stance was well done.  The girl seemed sure of herself. 

"Did you count the old lady?" Akane asked making sure Heero knew all the dangers in the room. 

"No, should I?" Heero asked keeping Akane in his peripheral vision while checking the old lady again. 

Akane gave a brief nod and said, "She's the true power here.  If you can take her out quickly we can end this." 

Heero eyes narrowed on the old woman.  He didn't question or doubt Akane's knowledge.  He was not like the young men she was used to—he treated her like an equal. 

"I'll try to keep as many of the others off your back." 

Heero nodded his agreement.  He watched the old lady more closely.  Akane was impressed this guy was able to sum up the situation quickly and seemed ready. 

"Let's see what Akane Tendo brought to the Kakutou Sadou dojo," the old lady crowed. 

Three ninjas came at Heero.  He took them out in a single move.  The next group was just as easy.  With a kick and a dive Heero quickly worked his way towards the head matron, the leader of the group.  Akane stayed at his back fending off other attacks.  The old lady watch passively.  She made no move to intervene, proving to Heero that Akane was right in saying she was one to watch. 

As he reached the matron he threw a punch at her kneeling form, as his fist touched the wood the force of his blow shattered the floor and sent pieces flying.  The matron nimbly floated out of the way.  If Heero was surprised by that move he didn't show it nor did it slow him down.  In fact his next move was faster and still the old woman dodged the blow.  Again and again he tried to take out the old matron leaving behind torn floorboards behind. 

As Heero rush the old woman she whipped out a fan hidden in her kimo.  With a flick of her wrist she blocked Heero's next strike.  The next flick of the fan blinded Heero with a strong breeze. When Heero managed to look she was gone. 

A tea ceremony master uses the a kneeling technique—a technique that makes it made hard for an opponent to get in good strike since their target is low and fast.  The technique when done correctly also allows a fighter to walk upside down. 

The old woman had quickly positioned herself above Heero.  She had beaten Ranma this way and was surprised when Heero not only dodge her overhead attack but also caught the fan between the palms of his hands. 

Heero was used to fighting in space and in space there was no up and down.  When the old woman disappeared from in front of him.  He quickly realized where she was because he knew she was not behind him since Akane was there nor was she on either side of him so there was only one other place she could be. 

He caught the fan and with his inhuman strength disarmed the old woman.  The old dojo mistress knew she could keep dodging the young man's blows but he was too good a fighter for her to outsmart besides he was ruining their training room.  She decided to forego this challenge and concede victory to Akane and her companion. 

"You are truly a worthy adversary, Akane thank you for bringing him," the old crone said.  "Until next time."  In a flash she and all the ninjas disappeared and the dojo door flew open.

Akane wasted no time in dragging Heero outside.  She didn't stop till they were a block away.  "Wow, you're fast and nearly as strong as Ryoga," Akane exclaimed.  "You tore through the floor like it was nothing.  I guess your friend's clan has a sensei as powerful as Shampoo's grandmother." 

Heero didn't correct Akane.  He didn't tell her he was an enhanced human.  He was too busy considering what she had just revealed.  Shampoo's grandmother was a powerful sensei? 

"The old lady, Shampoo's grandmother can teach ancient art techniques?" Heero asked giving Akane his undivided attention once again.

"Yeah sure, she knows many hidden arts she took Ryoga in as a student for a short time just to improve his skills and he became much more powerful," Akane said. 

The scientist had told him that the teacher of the lost arts was part of a group of people that rejected the advancement of the modern era and lived in seclusion.  Heero wouldn't call this seclusion but maybe when they lived in China they lived in seclusion.  Following these thoughts Heero realized that he might have left Wufei with the very person they were looking for, quickly Heero raced back towards the little ramein shop. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Akane shouted then raced after him. 

Dear Reader(s):

Thanks for reading my crossover comedy so far.  Please let me know what you think since this is the only comedy I've ever written.  I have a horror and romance that I will soon post.  There is another idea for a comedy crossover but I'm not sure if I want to tackle that type of writing.  After I post the other two, I may give it a try again. 

Sincerely,

Ani

PS:  A special thanks to Bento Box, Hikari Rioki, and cryearthstearsfalltou for their reviews and comments.  Your replies were very inspiring; since I was worried about my choice of anime to crossover with Gundam.  I'm glad you found it different and a break from other popular stories.  I hope the next few chapters are also enjoyable.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 11 

Two playgrounds, five bus stations and dozens of restaurants later Quatre found himself still being herded around by the pushy red head and she seemed to have no intention of slowing down.  He had tried to disengage his arm, however the young woman was so strong that nothing short of chewing it off was going to free him.  He prayed it wouldn't come to that. 

"Why don't we lose those two losers and go somewhere private," Ranma whispered.

Quatre felt a wave of desperation engulf him.  He gritted his teeth and decided he could still pilot a ship one handed.  Lucky for Quatre it wasn't the loss of an arm that saved him—his desperate prayers were answered by a lecherous old man. 

Happosai was just about to go on a little afternoon diversion when he spotted Ranma clinging to a blond foreigner.  Ranma was not alone he was with Ryoga who was walking next to a pretty slim girl with an extremely long chestnut braid.  The two looked like they were on a double date.  Happosai frowned unhappy he was not invited.  He went to complain to Ranma but got distracted as he approached the two couples. 

"Oh, baby," Happosai hooted grabbing the onto the butt of the girl with the long chestnut braid. 

"Eek! Let go," Duo shouted shoving away the little old man squeezing his butt. 

"Hey, you're not a girl," Happosai said shocked to see the face of a young man glaring down at him. 

"No, I am guy!" 

"Ranma, baby what are you doing with these foreigners and one that looks like a girl no less?" Happosai asked jumping onto Ranma's ample chest and rubbing his face in his breasts. 

"What, are you blind old man," Duo shouted.

"Yew!  Get off me you pervert," Ranma yelled and slugged the old man off.  This caused Ranma to release his precious hold on Quatre's arm to his great relief. 

Quatre didn't know if he should thank the old man or threaten him for his behavior instead he quickly made a dash for Duo's side.  He didn't care if he looked cowardly. 

"Is this the thanks I get, Ranma I worry about you," Happosai wined. 

"Oh yeah, well worry about yourself since I'm gonna tell everyone I saw you grabbing onto some guy's butt," Ranma threatened. 

"Ranma you don't want to give me a bad reputation," Happosai pleaded. 

"Oh yes I do, and if I was you I'd get lost," Ranma yelled and dropped kicked Happosai right over a building. 

Duo and Quatre gaped at Ranma.  She had just kicked the old man over a building.  They both exchanged looks of shock.  Quatre knew she was strong but that was surprising. 

"Now where did blondie go?" Ranma cooed. 

Quatre's look of shocked turned into dread.  Duo gave him a sympathetic look and a smirk.  "Better you than me," he quipped. 

"Oh there you are honeybee, don't be afraid of that old fart.  He is really into girls," Ranma said recapturing Quatre's arm.  "Now where were we—oh yeah, how about we find a quiet place for just us two?" 

Quatre could feel panic rising at the fiery red head's displays of violence and the viselike grip she had on his arm.  He glanced to Duo for help and received another smirk and a thumbs up.  Damn him, he thought, he thinks this is funny.  He glanced at Ryoga for help and received a bored and distracted look. 

"Ranma Saratoga," a voice cried out. 

"Now what," Ranma huffed annoyed while turning to the voice.  It was that guy Wufei with Shampoo and her grandmother. 

"Ranma Sartoga, I challenge you," Wufei said. 

"Great, a fight.  I thought I was going to die of boredom," Ryoga interjected. 

"A fight?  Wufei?" Duo said shocked. 

"I'm busy," Ranma replied dragging Quatre off quickly.  "I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of me and money eer—I mean honey here," Ranma quickly corrected. 

Wufei followed and stepped into his path.  "I challenge you to Shampoo's hand in marriage." 

"Wufei, what are you saying!" exclaimed Duo looking at Wufei as if he lost his mind. 

Quatre eyes rounded in surprise.  "Th—that's great but we shouldn't fight." he stammered. 

"Look you, if you want Shampoo then marry her.  You have my blessings," Ranma snapped.  This received a squeal of outrage from Shampoo. 

Shampoo's grandmother knew that Wufei needed to fight Ranma as a guy so she was prepared and quick as a flash dump the contents of a tea pot full of hot water over Ranma's head. 

"Hey, what you go and do that for," Ranma shouted his voice changing from a high pitched squeak to a much deeper growl. 

Quatre yanked his arm free and backpedaled away from the strange person.  Duo blinked several times and rubbed his eyes.  Ryoga still looked bored but truthfully he was wondering what Shampoo's grandmother was up to. 

Ranma was the only guy he knew that had himself engaged to several girls.  Then he denies each one.  If Ranma lost the battle to this guy Wufei then Ranma would be one girl short and one girl closer to the only woman Ryoga loved, Akane.  As Ryoga figured that meant it would be best if Ranma won. 

"You will fight me now," Wufei said crouching into position. 

"Wait a minute!  How did you change into a guy was that a magic trick," Duo asked. 

Ranma ignored Duo and turned to Wufei.  "I'm still not gonna fight you so forget it." 

"Ranma are you afraid to fight for your woman," Ryoga instigated.  Ranma ignored him too, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

"Hey blondie, you owe me for the tour, I mean I did show you almost half the town," Ranma said to Quatre who was nearly hiding behind Duo. 

"Actually, I promised a girl the money," Quatre said still shocked at his transformation. 

"What!" Ranma yelled. 

"I'll pay you the agreed upon price if you take up the challenge for Shampoo," Wufei told him. 

"I don't make bets on my friends," Ranma told him. 

"That's right my Ranma is far more honorable," Shampoo snapped at Wufei. 

"Five times as much," Wufei said pulling out a wad of money and handing it to Ryoga.  "Hold this for the winner."

"Like they say, a fool and his money are easily parted," Ranma said eyes lighting up at the sight of the cash.  He took two steps towards Ryoga as if he would snatch the money then turned and charged Wufei. 

"Ranma!" Shampoo yelled insulted. 

"Well it took five times the amount," Duo said to appease the rather pretty Chinese girl. 

She stuck her nose in the air at him then glanced at him from the side and asked "How much is that?" 


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 12 

When Heero got back to the restaurant he found it empty.  Wufei's clothes were damp and hanging out to dry but he was not there.  There was no a sign of a struggle so he probably went peacefully.  Heero turned and headed out of the restaurant towards the hotel, Akane hot on his heels. 

"Wait," Akane cried racing after him. 

Heero got to the hotel and ran into Trowa, "Where are the others?" 

"They are not back yet, what's the rush?" 

"I believe I found the person we're looking for." 

"Do tell," Trowa asked.  Heero did. 

"A Chinese woman from an ancient Chinese Amazon Tribe, you're sure?" Trowa asked. 

Before Heero could answer a young woman called to him, "Heero you haven't paid me yet," Akane huffed.  She was a good runner but this guy was fast. 

Trowa raised an eyebrow at this. 

"Come by tomorrow I'll have the money for you then," Heero said to get rid of her. 

No way Akane thought but before she could answer a loud explosion happened somewhere in the distance.  The trio glanced in that direction and noticed a figure flying in the air. 

"Oh no Ranma is fighting again," Akane said out loud. 

"That's Ranma," Heero asked amazed at the feat he was witnessing. 

"Yes, well he is unbeatable so every once in a while some jerk challenges him," Akane confessed. 

"And the last person I saw him fighting with was Wufei, and Wufei's with our target." Heero and Trowa shared a look and took off.  Akane sighed in frustration and chased after the two. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Get him Ranma," Ryoga cheered. 

"Wufei kick butt, dude" Duo egged the fighters on. 

"Ranma!" wailed Shampoo. 

"We shouldn't fight," Quatre piped in. 

When Heero and Trowa got there they were just in time to see Ranma swoop down at Wufei.  Both fighters had people cheering for them.  Heero and Trowa walked over to Duo and Quatre.  Akane went to Ryoga's side. 

Heero looked at the Akane's group and saw Shampoo's grandmother standing impartially watching the combatants. 

"What's going on here," Heero whispered to Duo. 

"A lot," Duo answered loudly.  "Quatre's newest girlfriend is fighting Wufei girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, who is also a girl, so she can be his." 

Heero glared at the nonsense Duo just babble.  What was he talking about?  He looked at Quatre for a straight answer. 

"Wufei challenge that really strange guy called Ranma for that girl," Quatre clarified.  "She is from some special tribe in China." 

Heero nodded and motion Trowa to do what they had talked about just a few seconds ago.  Trowa nodded and drew Quatre aside. 

"The woman is our target," Trowa told Quatre.  "We will circle around those guys and grabbed her when Heero gives the signal.

"Wow, I didn't know he had it in him but she is a looker," Duo said as watched Trowa and Quatre get into position.  "And she's our target." 

"Not her, the old woman," Heero said giving Duo a hard glare and turning to see if Quatre and Trowa were ready.

Duo winced looking at the old crone, "rat's I knew it was too good to be true." 

Unfortunately Heero did not specify the old woman to Quatre and Trowa so suddenly Shampoo found her self being spirited away while Heero and Duo went for her grandmother. 

"Hey what are you guys doing with Shampoo," Ranma yelled seeing Trowa and Quatre running off with Shampoo. 

"Don't you turn your back on me," Wufei yelled watching Ranma racing after the guys.  What they were doing meant nothing to him only one thing mattered, defeating Ranma. 

Ryoga's immediate concern was to protect Akane he so jumped in front of her preventing her from helping Shampoo and her grandmother. 

"Ryoga get out of the way," Akane yelled seeing her well earned cash disappearing.  She managed to push past Ryoga however the group had such a lead it was nearly impossible to catch them.  Still Akane chased after them with Ryoga following her. 

The team disappeared at the edge of the town's reservoir.  As Akane watched, the lake heaved and a large ship rose out of the waters—it sprayed the area in a thick shower of water and mists, hiding itself from view.  Within seconds the ship passed over the combatants. 

Across rooftops Wufei and Ranma faced off.  As they droved at each other the powerful wave of mists and water hit them.  Ranma did not see the mecha hand that caught Wufei in mid jump.  He didn't see Wufei getting pulled into the ship.  He instead found himself pummeled by the fierce spray.  As sudden as it came the mists and water disappeared leaving a female Ranma floundering in ankle deep water on the street. 

"That's not a fair fight," Ranma howled to the retreating cloud. 

Dear Reader(s):

Thanks for reading the latest chapters of my crossover comedy.  A special thanks to those for sending feedback (The Rogue, Silver-Wood-GG, Infernale and again cryearthstearsfalltou) your comments are greatly appreciated and as always feedback is more than welcomed. 

Sincerely,

Ani


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 13 

"It was a ship, a ship that was hidden in the lake and then flew off into space," Akane said to the family later that evening.  "It was hidden in the lake." 

"Oh, you guys are full of it.  You want us to believe that aliens stole Shampoo and her grandmother," Ribbiki laughed. 

"My what imaginations you guys have," Consumi added. 

Ranma and Akane's fathers found the whole thing hilarious.  The two couldn't stop laughing. 

"They weren't aliens.  I think—I think they were, I don't know something else," Ranma huffed. 

"It really happened," Akane shouted.  "Ryoga show them." 

"Here is all the money that guy Wufei gave me," Ryoga said pulling out the wad of money.  It was still damp but quite real. 

"Oh!" The group said as one. 

"Is this money real?" Ribbiki asked 

"Of course," Ryoga said. 

"Well Ryoga honey, you need a girlfriend," Ribbiki said sliding up close to him. 

"No, we need to call the authorities and report a kidnapping," Akane complained. 

"Akane, they are not going to believe us any more than these clowns," Ranma said angrily. 

"Hey, I'll believe anything for a couple thousand yen," Ribbiki added. 

"Boy, why would space aliens come here to steal one woman," Ranma's dad questioned. 

"I don't know why but that guy wanted to marriage Shampoo." 

"Well he told me he wanted to find a way to get rid of the curse.  He believed it had something to do with punishment and honor.  He said that they had just recently came from China," Ryoga said thoughtfully. 

"You're right, Ryoga.  That's what I got from him too.  Also, Heero was very interested in the dojo's and ancient fighting styles.  In fact when he found out that Shampoo's grandmother had taught you a very powerful style he got all excited.  That's when they grabbed Shampoo and her grandmother," Akane confirmed. 

"Then if what you're saying is true, they must believe they know a way to cure the curse," Ranma's father said excitedly. 

"That's not possible if Shampoo's grandmother knew a cure then wouldn't she have told us," Ranma reasoned. 

"Not if you're not part of the package Ranma," Akane added. 

"Why that old witch has been holding out on us," Ranma said angrily. 

"My feelings exactly, boy." Genma agreed. 

"Well if that Wufei guy is going to marry Shampoo then they must head back to Shampoo's clan," Ranma told the group. 

"Give me the money that guy gave you," Ranma told Ryoga. 

"No you're suppose to have beaten him first," Ryoga said. 

"Don't be stupid.  I'll beat him right after I crash his wedding," Ranma laughed. 

"That's the spirit boy and of course you'll need your old man beside you." 

"I'm coming too.  Rescuing pretty girls is my specialty," Happosai added. 

"More like girls needing to be rescue from you," Ranma said meanly.  "Or should I say boys."

"Why you young punk, telling lies on an old man," Happosai said with tears of hurt in his eyes. 

"Now is not the time for fighting we have packing to do," Akane called to the family.  "With all the money Ryoga got, we can all fly down there by tomorrow." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Shampoo and her mother were secured.  Quatre and Trowa nursed their wounds, especially Quatre since Shampoo had infected the most damage on the small blond man.  Already their ship was nearly out of earth's orbit. 

"Come in, Wufei," Heero said opening the docking door.  Wufei did not want to enter and reveal himself to the others but there was no way of getting to his room unnoticed.  Damn, Heero for being a pushy bastard, he thought. 

"What the hell do you think your doing," said a female voice from the docking door.  The group turned surprise marring their faces. 

"Hey, how did you get in here," Duo asked.  "Wow, this is great!  We solve the mission and get two babes to celebrate with." 

"No, we don't" Heero said walking over to the red head with a large drinking container.  He slowing poured the contents on the woman.  It was full of hot water.  There before their eyes Wufei appeared and a group of shocked breaths filled the room. 

"Wow!" Duo exclaimed. 

"What an incredible trick, Heero how did you do it," Quatre marveled. 

Trowa didn't reply.  For the first time it was due because he was actually shocked speechless. 

"It's not a trick it's a curse," Wufei confessed. 

"A what?" Duo questioned. 

"I have been cursed.  While I was in China," Wufei admitted. 

"Because you are dishonorable and I will never marry someone like you," Shampoo said hotly. 

"Or you saying that you were that girl I have been seeing all along," Duo asked ignoring Shampoo's heated statement. 

"Don't act surprised," Heero accursed. 

"What do you mean?" Duo replied innocently. 

"Duo you knew about this," Quatre said still reeling from shock. 

"No he didn't," Wufei answered for him.  "I have been shamed my the ancestors." 

"That's no surprised seeing the dirty trick you just pull," Shampoo yelled.  "You were to defeat Ranma, not kidnap Shampoo." 

"I had nothing to do with them taking you," Wufei denied. 

"It doesn't matter birds of a feather.  They are your friends right," Shampoo hissed. 

"It's been ages since some man had tried to spirit me off," Shampoo's grandmother laughed.  She was tickled pink by the whole situation.  "And though I find this amusing my granddaughter is right.  You did not win her hand in an honorable fight so I will not help you." 

"Heero you have to release them," Wufei demanded. 

"No." 

"What are we really kidnapping two civilians, Heero release them," Wufei said taken aback. 

"No." 

"Heero I won't allow this." 

"Wufei stand down," Heero commanded. 

"No I won't." 

"You will, I am commanding this mission and I said stand down," Heero said firmly walking up to Wufei and meeting him nose to nose. 

"Heero, I must win Shampoo honorably or this curse can't be lifted," Wufei said his voice atremble. 

"Your wrong Wufei what happened to you will be removed, I'm sure of it," Heero said confidently.  "Especially since I believe it is the working of this woman," Heero said indicating Shampoo's grandmother, Cologne. 

"Foolish man grandmother had nothing to do with the curse." 

"That's correct you are mistaken young man," Shampoo's grandmother affirmed. 

"No it is you who is mistaken.  You will remove what was done to Wufei," Heero told her. 

"You had better release us or grandmother will put a worse curse on all of you," Shampoo threatened.  Unfortunately this only seemed to confirm Heero's suspicions. 

"You don't frighten me young man.  There is nothing you can do to me besides if you wanted us dead you would have killed us already," Shampoo grandmother said boldly. 

"Actually we only wanted you, the girl is expendable," Heero said watching her as what he said sank in. 

Shampoo's grandmother glanced at the other young men and saw that they were not happy with the threat but the looks on their faces showed that they were just as ruthless.  The innocent blond seemed sad but his eyes were resolute, the one with the long braid frowned but had determined eyes, the slim one stared at her blankly with one dead green eye and Wufei was angry but his eyes were steadfast.  They would not stop him.  This was no bluff. 

Actually Shampoo's grandmother did know of place that held a cure but she was only going to tell the young man about it if he had turned out to be a rotten husband for her Shampoo.  The place was too dangerous and survival near impossible.  It was the Lake of True Reflection. 

"I will tell you of a place that may hold a cure for the curse on your friend but only a warrior of the most stoutest heart may survive it.  But before I do you must let us go unharmed." 

"He'll survive it or she dies.  Now tell us," Heero commanded. 


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my first fan fic using Gundam Wing.  The writing is a bit rough but the story is quite cute and captivating.  If you like the zaniness of Ranma and love teasing poor chauvinistic Wufei then you'll like this story.  The tale takes place in an alternate universe where the Gundam boys head to a remote and isolated part of China then Japan where people have continue to live in a traditional and old fashion way of life.  Along the way Wufei suffers from the misfortune of falling into the Jensuki (the sacred hot springs) in China.  He becomes that which he most loathes, a weak woman.  Rate PG13 this story is mostly fun no real smut although lots of insinuations. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will however I do enjoy writing fan fics although I don't make a penny off of them (truly).  GW and Ranma are own by other people not me. ******

****

**STRANGE TRIP ******

****

****

Part 14 

Ranma and group arrived in Shampoo's village only a few hours behind the Gundam guys.  Shampoo's crafty grandmother had made sure to tell every one that Shampoo was being propositioned by the last of the Dragon Clan.  No one believed her, which was not surprising since that clan had been nowhere to be found for so long—so she then announced that he was going to take the trials of Reflection Lake to prove it.  Even before the Dragon Clan had disappeared male members were betrothed from birth making them a rare commodity to the Chinese Amazon women.  If he turned out to be a true Dragon Clan member then Shampoo would regain her place in the tribe.  This seemed to finally cause an interested stir from among the others and they were taken to the lake.

"You are going to challenge that dragon warrior for Shampoo," asked RinRin one of Shampoo's twin cousins . 

"Yes he is, now where is the villain," Ryoga answered before Ranma could. 

"They went to the Lake of True Reflection.  It has waters so still that it is like a giant mirror.  The lake is nestled between the highest crags of Mount Candor and the only way to get there is a drop several hundred feet down but that is not the only danger.  The waters of the lake itself are so frigid one touch and they could freeze a persons heart," said RinRin.

"Why would anyone want to go there," Akane asked 

"It is said that if one looks into the lake their true self is revealed, their true love, their true feelings.  It is the ultimate test of self," said RanRan, RinRin's twin sister. 

"But if he hits the water he'll change right Ranma," Akane said looking at Ranma. 

"He'll change to what he sees and if he is truly a dragon warrior that's what he'll change to that," said RinRin answering Akane's question. 

"And that would mean he would have went into cold water and remain a guy," Ranma thought out loud. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Heero I can't believe you knew Wufei could change into a girl all this time and didn't tell us," Duo accused in a heated whisper still not over Wufei's sex change display.  Shampoo and her grandmother were positioned near the edge of the crag. 

"It was bad enough you chasing him as a guy.  I don't think I wanted to watch you trying to get into his pants as a girl," Heero whispered back.  A few elders from Shampoo's tribe were there to observe and since neither them nor Shampoo and her grandmother were too close whispering was possible. 

"Maybe because it was already filled, by you," Duo said defensively his face heating up in shame. 

"Please stop fighting and the rather disturbing comments," Quatre begged.

"Someone's coming," Trowa said glancing towards the elders. 

The team had landed in a small village filled with women.  The tribe seemed to not only accept the fact that Shampoo and her grandmother were captured but they also were quite accepting the fate of the trial.  They seemed to have no interest in setting Shampoo or her grandmother free.  Already Wufei was climbing down the steep pinnacle trying to reach the still waters below. 

After Cologne's brief explanation a small procession took them to the crag.  The group turned towards the lower slope and saw another small group headed towards them.  They didn't seem hostile but the Gundam team tensed anyway. 

"It's that dude Wufei was fighting for Shampoo, Ranma," Duo whispered. 

"Ranma!" Shampoo shouted trying to run to him but being held back by Heero she didn't get far. 

"Stay back," Heero shouted as he positioned Shampoo and her grandmother within an easy open shot. 

"Shampoo are you okay?" Ranma asked 

"Yes," Shampoo said with great relief.  She was a strong girl but these guys truly had her frightened something about them was not right. 

"Don't worry Shampoo they're gonna be sorry they messed with the anything goes school of martial arts," Ranma promised.  "But first the lake and the cure."  Quickly Ranma, Ryoga, and all the others raced for the edge. 

"No son-in-law the frigid waters of Reflection Lake will stop the heart of even the most stoutest of warriors, the long drop can kill the strongest of men plus seeing the reflection of true self can crack the most stable of minds," Shampoo's grandmother intoned. 

"What's all that crap!  You didn't say that before," Duo snapped. 

"I must have forgotten, getting old you know," she said simply. 

Just then they heard a cry and a splash.

"Wufei!"

The Gundam team raced to the edge. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

It was nearly a vertical cliff face on all sides and Wufei was climbing down to the lake using only his hands and feet.  He didn't even have a safety cable tied around his waist because the smooth stone was resistant to having a bolt driven into it.  Heero suggested having their ship lowered him down via a safety cable to the lake but the ship's propulsion would disturb the waters and they must remain still. 

Wufei had meditated long before the climb and so told them not to worry.  That was nearly three hours ago.  He was only about two thirds down when his hand slip.  He made a desperate grab but there was not enough purchase to hold on to.  Wufei turned as his body freefell into the lake.  In the still water Wufei could clearly see himself as the waters rushed up to meet him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Wufei!" Duo cried out desperately looking down the edge of the pinnacle but Wufei was not to be seen.  Each of the pilots searched the waters of the lake but saw no sign of Wufei.  Finally before they were ready to send a ship down they saw something white bobbing just below the surface.  Trowa ran to their ship, went into hover mode and lowered a grappling arm into the lake. 

Wufei's body was still and cold to the touch.  Quatre placed his ear on his chest to listen for a heartbeat but there was none.  Regardless of his lifelessness Quatre wrapped him up into blankets. 

"Well the cold water didn't change him," Quatre said his voice catching in his chest. 

"He died a man, Wufei would have liked that," Duo choked out.

Heero was furious.  He turned to the crafty old woman and realized she and the young girl were no longer where he had put them. 

"We Amazon women are not only strong but cunning," Shampoo's grandmother said from within the women of her village.  "Now you are not only outnumbered but also outmatched, so with respect to your dead companion we will let you leave unmolested."  Shampoo's grandmother head matriarch of the clan had no intention of being anyone's prisoner. 

Heero was undecided on what to do next but Quatre pleaded with him to take their friend and go. 

"No we can't Dr. J sent me here to bring the greatest martial arts teacher back and I will even if it kills me," Heero swore at the old woman. 

"I don't know this Dr. J," Colonge said.

"But I do," said Happosai.

"Huh—who are you?" Heero said staring at the wizen old man. 

"Who am I?  Well I am the greatest Sansei ever.  I'm a legend," Happosai stated. 

"A legend at what," Duo said skeptically. 

"You watch it girly-boy," Happosai snarled. 

"Then came back with us our peoples have need of you," Quatre pleaded. 

"No way where you guys come from there are no women," Happosai complained.  "That's one of the reason why I didn't stay in space."

"Well that didn't stop you from grabbing at my butt," Duo taunted. 

"Duo stop it," Quatre admonished him. 

"What?  You knew we weren't lying," Ranma hissed.

"No one asked me," Happosai said looking hurt.

"Women were few and that might have been true a while back but there are plenty of women now.  Why Quatre alone has 29 sisters and I have a sis—" Trowa was saying quietly when Heero interrupted him.

"Trowa you can stop," Heero said turning and indicating the little man tossing his stuff into their ship.

"Well what are you boys waiting for," Happosai said impatiently.  "I'm coming girls."

Duo cringed at the thought.

Heero and Quatre followed him into the ship then Trowa and Duo grabbed up Wufei's wrapped form and entered behind them.  Within seconds the shipped leaped from the ground and became a twinkle up above. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Happosai had made himself comfortably in Wufei's quarters but the group didn't care.  They placed Wufei's body in the control room and gathered around him to pay their last respects.

"You know he's bound to find out that you lied to him.  Those scientist never stay in places were there are women," Wufei said slipping from beneath the blankets they had wrapped him in. 

"Wufei!" Duo shouted. 

"Wufei, we thought you were dead" Trowa exclaimed in nearly a shout—a first for a man who almost never raises his voice.

"Wufei, how can this be?  I checked your pulse—your body was cold to the touch," Quatre said marveling at the fact that they had not lost their friend.

"How long were you going to let us think you were dead," Heero said slightly peeved at Wufei.  Wufei ignored him then turned to Duo and said, "Duo you of all people should have realized that I can slow my body temperature down to a crawl.  To survive those waters I needed to."

"But why didn't you tell us you were ok," Duo said. 

"What and end up marrying that girl Shampoo, I don't think so.  We men of the Dragon Clan would never marry a lowly Amazon woman," Wufei laughed. 

"Oh, is that the only reason," Duo questioned and emptied a container of cold water on him.  Wufei sputtered and shook the water off of him. 

"What the hell you did you do that for," Wufei sputtered. 

"I thought—I was just trying to make sure that—that," Duo was at a loss for words because Wufei did not change and was staring up at him like he lost his mind. 

"Forget it," Wufei said too please to see he hadn't change and that the nightmare was over.  Thank you ancestors, Wufei thought silently. 

The End 

Dear Reader(s)

Thanks so much for reading my story.  I hope you will check out my other writings and let me know what you like best.  I have a drama being posted and a horror soon to be posted.  I got enough feedback on this comedy that I know that my comedies are welcomed.  I am starting a juggernaut of a comedy that I will be posting in January and as always comments are welcomed.

Sincerely,

Ani


End file.
